Olvidame tu
by Road1985J2
Summary: 6x01. Sam ha vuelto sin recuerdos. Un nuevo aliado, extraño y misterioso aparece a su lado para ayudarle, mientras los demonios tratan de darle caza. Dean acaba de saberlo por Castiel ¿Pero como dar con su hermano?
1. Chapter 1

Hacía días que no dormía bien, en realidad, no recordaba ni una sola noche que hubiera sido capaz de dormir de un tirón en aquella cama. Hasta el momento, Lisa nunca se había enterado de sus noches en vela, de sus horas con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo, o lo que era peor todavía, las horas que había pasado sintiéndose culpable por haber dejado morir a su hermano.

Castiel le había dicho que era su culpa, que Sam había tomado su decisión y que no debía martirizarse por ello. Bobby, comportándose como el padre que siempre había sido con los dos hermanos, le aconsejó que cumpliera el deseo de su hermano y comenzara a llevar una vida normal y tranquila, que fuera con la familia que siempre le había estado esperando. Pero por mucho que el Apocalipsis había terminado, por mucho que llevar una vida sin demonios, sin fin del mundo… sin nada.

Porque al fin y al cabo, en eso se había transformado su mundo, en una gran mancha negra que iba creciendo día a día en su corazón, por haber perdido a la persona más importante de su vida.

Aquella noche se sentía raro, distinto sin saber porque, como si estuviera esperando que ocurriera algo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, pero las otras veces, en las que su esperanza por volver aparecer de alguna forma a Sam, su ilusión había desaparecido, al darse cuenta que no se trataba más que de eso, de una tremenda e inútil ilusión.

Pero en aquella ocasión había algo distinto, tal vez los nervios que nunca sentía y que ahora se agolpaban en su estómago o la sensación de que aquella cotidianeidad que empezaba a odiar, estuviera a punto de terminar. No lo sabía, pero deseaba que por una vez, su instinto hubiera regresado y realmente tuviera razón.

Estaba despierto, como siempre, los ojos fijos en el techo, la respiración todo lo tranquilo que pudo para no sobresaltar a Lisa y el corazón latiendo tan rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Cerró los ojos, tenía sueño, no sabía cuantas noches llevaba sin poder dormir, por lo que el agotamiento estaba ganando la batalla. Volvió a abrir los ojos, si pasaba algo a su alrededor, quería estar completamente consciente.

Entonces lo vio, delante de él, a los pies de la cama, como una sombra, silenciosa como si en realidad no existiera.

"¿Cass?" Dean no quería levantar al voz, pero no le fue nada fácil después de ver a un amigo que hacía demasiados meses que no había visto. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensaba que ahora eras el sheriff allí arriba."

Castiel se mantuvo en silencio y como la misma sombra que era, se deslizó hacia la puerta, sin apartar los ojos de Dean. El antiguo cazador lo miró y luego se volvió hacia Lisa. Tuvo que moverse lentamente para no molestar a la mujer que dormía placidamente a su lado.

Le acarició lentamente la mejilla, apartando unos mechones de cabello de su rostro. Sonrió apesadumbrado, con todo lo que ella había hecho por él, acogiéndolo en su casa, tratándolo como si fuera el padre de Ben, amándolo todos los días y él no era capaz de devolverle el mismo comportamiento.

Se levantó por fin y descalzo para no hacer ningún ruido, salió del cuarto, siguiendo la sombra de Castiel.

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Dean nada más cerrar la puerta del cuarto de estar tras él. "No es que no me alegre de verte, pero algo me dice que no se trata de una visita de cortesía."

"Es Sam." Dijo el ángel sin ningún tipo de rodeos, como siempre hacía. Tanto tiempo conviviendo con los humanos y no había aprendido la más mínima delicadeza de ellos.

Dean se había quedado sin palabras, había esperado cualquier cosa, un nuevo demonio que intentara conquistar el mundo o que un grupo de vampiros le estuviera acechando, pero estaba más allá de todos sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Sam en todo esto?" Dean tuvo que esforzarse por pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, pues hacía demasiado tiempo que lo se atrevía a pronunciarlo en voz alta.

"He oído rumores, nada seguro, pero sabía que tenía que hablar contigo primero."

"¿Qué tipo de rumores? Vamos Cass, nos conocemos hace demasiado tiempo, hemos peleado contra Michael Lucifer, ahórrate conmigo las delicadezas, aunque sea por no hacerme daño."

"Dicen que Sam Winchester ha vuelto."

Dean sintió que las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle. ¿Cómo podía Cass jugar con él de esa manera tan terrible? Por mucho que se tratara de un rumor, precisamente se quedaría en eso, un simple rumor. Tal y como estaban las cosas arriba, seguramente querían meter miedo y lo siguiente que usarían, sería decir que Lucifer había vuelto a escapar.

"No te creerás algo así ¿verdad?" Dean trató de sonreír y como había hecho siempre intentó usar el sarcasmo para salvaguardar su corazón roto en mil pedazos y que estaba seguro, jamás volvería a recomponerse. "Pero si se trata de un chiste del Eden…"

"Dean, si es un rumor, pero lo han dicho demasiados ángeles, algunos de ellos muy buenos amigos míos. Me fío de ellos y no creo que…"

"Cass por favor, ¿sabes que no hay forma de salir de allí abajo? Tu mismo me lo dijiste, tu mismo me obligaste a creerme que Sam jamás volvería porque se había sacrificado por toda la humanidad. ¿vas a decirme ahora que es mentira? ¿Qué Sam puede volver? Por favor Cass, pensaba que eras mi amigo."

"Lo soy Dean, soy tu amigo y por eso he tardado tanto en venir a contarte esto." Dean se quedó paralizado, ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que Castiel había escuchado aquel rumor? "Pero he estado investigando, intentando saber si había alguna forma de regresar de allí."

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Castiel no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de revelarle a Dean, pues tampoco él mismo sabía si se trataba de algo completamente cierto o una simple leyenda urbana. No quería darle falsas esperanzas a su amigo, al menos no después de lo mal que lo había pasado tras perder a su hermano, pero ahora tenía dudas, había escuchado la misma historia en distintas ocasiones y se fiaba de algunas fuentes.

"No es más que una leyenda perdida en el tiempo, una historia que ni yo mismo había oído."

"¿Es posible regresar?"

"En la teoría si."

Dean tuvo que sentarse, como podía Castiel estar hablándole en serio, como podía no haberle dicho nada todavía. Enterró el rostro entre las manos y luchó por no derrumbarse.

"No he visto a nadie que lo haya hecho. Ni siquiera lo sabía cuando te saqué del infierno. Ya sabes que tuve que hacerlo yo mismo, arriesgando mi vida; si lo hubiera sabido…"

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Dean deseaba que Castiel dejara de ponerle excusas, no quería saber el porque habían pasado las cosas o como, tan sólo deseaba conocer el paradero de su hermano, pues si ya no estaba encerrado con Lucifer…

"Dean…" el cazador estaba reaccionando, justo como había imaginado el ángel, pero tampoco se lo podía reprochar.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

Dean levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Castiel y sin que el ángel tuviera que decirle nada, Dean ya conocía la respuesta. Tanto tiempo luchando juntos, les había convertido en grandes amigos y por muchos meses que habían pasado sin verse, esa unión seguía estando allí, en sus miradas que escondían al otro, que tantos sentimientos ocultaban y que al mismo tiempo, tanto deseaban decir.

"Lo he estado buscando. He llegado hasta lo más cerca que he podido de la cárcel que retiene a Lucifer y a Michael y además de ellos, tan sólo he podido sentir a Adam. Por eso estoy aquí Dean, porque no se donde está tu hermano."

Dean se levantó de golpe y fue hasta la ventana, con la esperanza de que al asomarse, Sam estuviera allí, esperándole, llamándole, como si el tiempo separados no hubiera exisitido. Pero a aquellas horas de la noche, la calle estaba completamente vacía.

"Háblame de ese ritual, esa forma de salir de la prisión, de la que tu no tenías ni la más remota idea."

Castiel recibió el golpe, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sabía muy bien que no era Dean el que estaba hablando, si no la ira que sentía hacia todo lo que le había pasado en su vida.

"No es algo que haya visto hacer nunca, siempre he creído que un ser humano no sería capaz de hacerlo."

"Cass por favor."

"Muy bien se trata de dejarlo todo atrás, la vida anterior, la familia, los amigos, todo desaparece, se regresa a la vida como una persona completamente nueva, vacía en realidad de recuerdos y sentimientos."

Dean se dio la vuelta de golpe, necesitaba estar seguro de lo que estaba escuchando. Miró a Castiel a los ojos, intentando buscar un atisbo de duda, que lo que estaba contando no era real, no era posible que su hermano estuviera otra vez en el mundo de los vivos como un alma en pena sin saber quien era y que había gente que le quería.

Pero la mirada de Castiel era sincera, demasiado incluso para lo que Dean necesitaba en ese momento.

"Lo siento, pero es algo tan complejo. Imagino que Michael tendrá algo que ver, porque no tengo constancia de ningún ser humano que haya sido capaz de hacer algo así desde el otro lado."

"A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Me estás diciendo que Sam está vagando por el mundo sin saber quien es? ¿Y tu no sabes nada?" Dean cogió su cazadora y salió de la casa, si al menos supiera donde iba.

"Dean espera, no puedes hacerlo."

El cazador se dio la vuelta, en ese momento hubiera podido pegarle una paliza a Castiel por decirle las cosas tan tarde, pero se quedó quieto, Castiel no tenía la culpa de nada al fin y al cabo, excepto de ser un buen amigo.

"¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?"

"Si te encuentras con Sam… él no sabe quien eres, no sabe que tiene un hermano, no sabe donde ha estado. Siempre y cuando esté vivo claro."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Qué Sam eligió olvidarse de todo para que tu fueras feliz."

Dean sintió que algo se clavaba en su estómago; ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Sam había elegido olvidar y así volver a la vida. Ahora no tenía hermano, no tenía familia, no sabía quien era su hermano, ni lo que estaba sufriendo por él.

Sin embargo, no podía dejarle, no podía abandonarle, no podía dejarlo tirado en un mundo que no conocía.

"¿Puedes encontrar a Sam?" Castiel tardó en contestar, no estaba seguro si hacerlo, pues sabía las consecuencias que aquel encuentro podía suponer para los dos hermanos, pero finalmente, mientras los ojos verdes de Dean se clavaban en los suyos, Castiel asintió.

- o -

La habitación no era muy acogedora, pero con el poco dinero con el que contaba, era lo mejor que había podido conseguir. La mujer de la recepción lo había mirado con mala cara por haber aparecido con aquellas pintas y aquellas horas, pero ni siquiera el sabía como lo había hecho o de donde había aparecido.

Tan sólo recordaba haber visto aquella casa, haber mirado por aquella ventana y de alguna manera, había sentido que conocía a aquellas personas que cenaban. No sabía por que y tampoco se lo preguntó durante mucho rato, pues tenía hambre y estaba cansado.

Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, había cenado una hamburguesa que podía haber estado mejor hecha y se había ido a dormir, pues todo lo que necesitaba era una buena noche de descanso.

Sin embargo, un ruido dentro de su misma habitación le despertó. Alguien más estaba con él, una mujer y un hombre que lo miraban sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a él.

"No me lo puedo creer, Sam Winchester. Así que los rumores eran ciertos. No sólo acabas con nuestro padre, si no que además consigues escapar." Dijo la mujer llegando hasta el lado de la cama del muchacho.

"No de lo que me están hablando, creo que se han equivocado de persona."

"Reconocería a la legua al asesino de mi padre." Dijo en ese caso el hombre acercándose por el otro lado. "Cuando les mostremos a todos tu cabeza, vamos a ser los amos del infierno."

"¿Infierno? Creo que habéis bebido más de la cuenta." El muchacho, al que ellos habían llamado Sam sonrió aterrado, pues aquello le daba muy mala espina.

La mujer lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó en el aire.

"Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien contigo."

"¡Déjalo en paz!" El hombre y la mujer se dieron la vuelta hacia la nueva voz y sonrieron con maldad, al ver al nuevo mucho que no debía tener más de veinte años.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que habías tenido bastante la última vez, pero no importará matarte otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces podrás volver a este mundo sin agotarte? Cada vez que lo haces estás más cerca de perecer para siempre. ¿Por qué lo haces de todas formas?"

"No es de tu incumbencia." Miró al otro muchacho, que pese a su gran tamaño, observaba todo asustado. "Suéltale."

"¿O si no qué?" La mujer levantó la mano e hizo que el recién llegado saliera despedido contra la pared. "Siempre serás un maldito aprendiz de fantasma. Ni siquiera sabes ser un ser humano, porque nunca estarás ni vivo ni muerto."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean se montó al volante del Impala y esperó a que Castiel hiciera lo mismo en el asiento del copiloto. Desde que el Apocalipsis había terminado y se había despedido de su amigo, no habían vuelto a estar juntos en aquel coche. Además, Dean apenas lo había vuelto a usar, pues los recuerdos y los sentimientos eran demasiado grandes como para olvidarlos y sentirse bien al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba dejar pasar meses, tal vez incluso años; para volver a ser el mismo, si eso era posible.

Fijó su mirada un momento en el ángel y este hizo lo mismo. El silencio se apoderó del coche, pues no había mucho que decir teniendo en cuenta aquella situación. Dean volvió a mirar a la carretera, a esas horas de la noche no había tráfico.

Lo único que lamentaba era tener que marcharse así y dejar a Lisa. Le había dejado una nota, diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer, que se lo explicaría cuando volviera; aunque ahora se preguntaba si podría volver o, en el caso de encontrar a su hermano, tendrían que volver a lanzarse a la carretera para ocultarse.

Encendió el motor y el coche, como si se sintiera feliz de volver a tomar la carretera junto a él, rugió con fuerza. Dean esperó que Lisa no se despertara y al mirar por la ventana lo viera marcharse; pero si había algo que realmente deseaba, era que no se despertara Ben. Adoraba a ese niño, aunque no fuera su hijo de forma biológica, para él era su auténtico hijo y si se daba cuenta en ese momento que Dean se estaba marchado… conocía demasiado bien ese sentimiento de decepción con un padre y no quería que el niño se sintiera igual.

"Así que no tienes ni idea de donde puede estar Sam." Dijo por fin el cazador, en cuanto se hubieron alejado de la casa.

"Yo mismo os puse la protección contra ángeles y demonios ¿recuerdas? Así no puedo transportarnos allí, pero puedo seguir el rastro que dejó desde que salió de la prisión."

Dean consiguió evitar estremecer al imaginarse el tiempo que Sam habría pasado allí abajo, con Michael, Lucifer y Adam. ¿Qué habría sido de Adam? ¿También había podido escapar él? Al fin y al cabo era su hermano y aunque apenas lo había conocido, pues no habían tenido tiempo, le estimaba y lamentaba que tuviera que sufrir tanto por compartir su misma sangre.

Por eso, tuvo que preguntar.

"¿Qué hay de Adam? ¿Es posible que también él escapara?" No miró a Castiel al hacer la pregunta, pues no quería ver su rostro cuando le dijera que no, que su medio hermano seguiría allí abajo por toda la eternidad.

"En otras circunstancias te diría que no hay forma de que ninguno de tus hermanos hubieran salido de la prisión de Lucifer. Ahora, lo siento pero no se que decirte."

"Entonces es posible."

"Es muy improbable." Sentenció Castiel.

Siguieron carretera adelante, siguiendo las indicaciones del ángel. Más tarde, cuando él perdió el rastro, siguieron el que había dejado Sam al estar de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos. La gente que lo había visto, el lugar en el que había cenado y por fin, el lugar en el que se había hospedado para dormir.

"Definitivamente, mi hermano no se acuerda de nada, porque se ha vuelto un descuidado. Si realmente fuera él, no hubiera sido tan fácil dar con él." No era cierto, pues Dean conocía demasiado los pasos que daría su hermano, los seudónimos que cogería y los lugares en los que prefería quedarse.

Si su hermano seguía siendo el mismo Sam, no tendría problemas para dar con él; pero por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, aquella persona que estaban buscando no recordaba siquiera que su nombre era Sam Winchester.

Entraron en el motel. Era mucho peor de aquellos a los que Dean estaba acostumbrado, pero no le importó ni las goteras en el techo, ni la desagradable mujer que estaba, en lo que podría llamarse, recepción, ni que el lugar pareciera estar a punto de caerse. Tan sólo podía pensar en que el camarero del bar que estaba a menos de un kilómetro había visto a alguien que encajaba con la descripción y que le había recomendado quedarse allí.

"No tenía muy buena pinta la verdad. Parecía más bien alguien que llevara mucho tiempo viviendo en la calle." Había dicho el camarero bajo la atenta mirada de Dean. "Además, estaba muy desorientado, ni siquiera sabía en que día vivía y cuando se marchó… no se parecía perdido, completamente desorientado."

Dean se hizo en su mente una imagen de Sam; por un lado tenía la última vez que lo había visto; como Lucifer, no como aquel que había tenido que luchar contra si mismo para evitar matar a su hermano; sino Sam, el que había decidido arriesgar su vida por toda la humanidad, aquel al que nunca le había dicho lo valiente que le parecía, lo mucho que le apreciaba por estar todo aquel tiempo a su lado, aquel al que quería como no había querido a nadie en toda su vida; por el simple hecho de ser su hermano pequeño , al que había perdido y cuya última mirada se había quedado grabada en su mente.

No se lo podía imaginar tal y como aquel camarero decía, pues es no era su hermano. Tal vez, eso significaba que Sam ya no era su hermano, no el que pequeño Sammy, tal vez al salir de la prisión, al dejar todo su pasado atrás, también había dejado a un lado su personalidad, su forma de ser y su carácter, no sólo todos sus recuerdos.

"Dime una cosa Cass." Dijo el cazador al parar el Impala, pero su bajar del coche. "¿Qué es lo que esperas que nos encontremos? Ya sabes, es Sam, pero puede no ser la misma persona. ¿Qué es lo que eso significa exactamente?"

Dean miró al ángel, necesitaba leer en su mirada todo lo que no se atreviera a decirle por amistad, todo lo que temiera contarle, por no hacerle daño. Castiel, tardó en contestar. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, que ahora poco tenía que ver con el ángel que había bajado al infierno hacía tantos meses para salvar a Dean porque era un orden de arriba.

Ahora se trataba de sentimientos, de amistad y del cariño que sentía por el cazador. Se preguntó si eso significaba que estaba más cerca de los seres humanos que otros muchos ángeles, pero no era el momento para divagaciones.

"Sabes que no puedo decirte lo que quieres oír. Sam ha hecho que ningún otro ser humano había hecho nunca. Tan sólo se trataba de una leyenda, historias que se cuentan entre ángeles. Pero nadie lo había hecho realmente."

"Cass, necesito saber que es lo que piensas. Eres mi amigo ¿no? Entonces se sincero, aunque sean malas noticias."

"Son malas noticias." El ángel respiró profundamente. "Sam decidió dejar de ser él mismo y seguramente se habrá creado una nueva personalidad, alguien que no se acordará de ti, que no sabe quien eres y su propio inconsciente, ese que sabe que existes, tratará de frenar cualquier recuerdo tuyo o de su pasado."

Dean giró la mirada la habitación que le había indicado la mujer de recepción. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder ver el interior y por más que lo intentaba no podía escuchar nada.

Tal vez no fuera buena idea ir allí, llamar a la puerta y decir que era su hermano. Tal vez si Sam había decidido dejarlo todo atrás, debía respetar su voluntad y dejarlo marchar. Tal vez fuera lo mejor para los dos.

De repente, un fuerte golpe proveniente de la habitación, llamó la atención de los dos. Se miraron un momento, Dean quería comprobar que pese al tiempo que había transcurrido, Castiel todavía seguiría luchando a su lado, pasara lo que pasara. El ángel asintió en silencio y los dos echaron a correr hacia la habitación.

- o -

El muchacho apenas podía respirar, aunque no le hiciera falta, pues ya se había acostumbrado a no ser un ser humano. Pero aún así, le gustaba seguir las viejas costumbres; aunque no fuera más que para recordar quien había sido, hasta no hacía mucho tiempo.

Miró a Sam al que la mujer había dejado tirado como un juguete roto al otro lado de la cama. Había visto como se golpeaba la cabeza y ahora permanecía inconsciente. Todavía no se había repuesto, pero tenía que hacerlo rápido si quería salvar la vida de Sam.

Ninguno de los dos demonios lo miraban, seguramente pensaban que era demasiado débil como para enfrentarse con ellos. Por eso, mientras los dos intrusos se acercaban de nuevo a Sam, él se levantó lentamente, sin hacer ruido pues quería atacarles con el efecto sorpresa, de otra forma no podría con ellos.

Sacó bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un cuchillo, ni siquiera sabía de donde lo había sacado, pero alguien, a quien no recordaba, le había dicho que con él podría matar demonios. Dio un par de pasos hacia los demonios, mientras los escuchaba hablar.

"No me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad es Sam Winchester? ¿Es que acaso estos malditos humanos no se mueren nunca?" Dijo el demonio, mirando a su compañera. "Dijeron que estaba atrapado con nuestro padre, ¿como puede estar ahora aquí?"

Ella sonrió. Había esperado durante mucho tiempo para la llegada de ese momento, incluso, cuando había escuchado la noticia de que Sam Winchester había conseguido derrotar a su padre, sacrificando su vida en ese mismo momento, ella se había sentido defraudada, pues esperaba ser ella misma la que acabara con el cazador y no ver como el mismo se suicidaba.

"Eso es algo que se lo preguntaremos con tiempo. Vamos a llevárnoslo de aquí. Tenemos mucho que hablar con él y toda la eternidad por delante para hacerlo. Cógelo." Dijo en forma de orden a su compañero.

él demonio, asintió con un gesto rápido de cabeza y fue a coger a Sam. Sin embargo, un movimiento a su espalda lo sorprendió. Se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque del otro muchacho. Pese a que su atacante era más alto que él, el demonio pudo apartarse a tiempo e impedir que le clavara el cuchillo. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo tumbó en el suelo, entre gemidos de protestas.

"Te había dicho que te largaras. No me interesa perder tiempo con un maldito muerto como tu." La mujer se estaba empezando a cabrear, quería hacer eso lo más rápido posible, pues sabía que si gente como Castiel se enteraban de sus planes, no tardarían en intentar evitarlo.

Fue hasta el chico, levantó la mano y sin llegar a tocarlo, lo lanzó contra la pared. El cuchillo salió disparado de la mano del muchacho, que completamente dolorido quedó sentado en el suelo.

Desde el otro lado, Sam estaba empezando a despertarse. Miró a las tres personas que estaban con él en la habitación y trató de ponerse en pie.

"¿Quién sois y que es lo que quereis de mi?"

"Sam, no seas tan modesto." La mujer, que no llegaba siquiera al hombro de Sam le acarició el rostro con una horrible sonrisa en su expresión. "Sabemos lo que has hecho." Puso la otra mano sobre el pecho de Sam y respiró profundamente. Sam sintió el calor recorriendo su cuerpo, que en poco rato se convirtió en dolor. "Te llevaste a nuestro padre justo cuando la guerra iba a ser nuestra. ¿Crees que no íbamos a querer hablar contigo ahora que has vuelto?"

Sam gritó, aquel dolor era terrible, no recordaba haber sentido nada parecido en su vida, aunque sus recuerdos no llegaban de todas formas muy lejos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin que la mujer que ahora lo miraba desde arriba, apartara la mano de él.

"Esto sólo es el principio."

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Dean y Castiel aparecieron en la habitación.

"Pues yo creo que es el final."

El ángel no tardó ni un segundo en empezar a decir un exorcismo enoquiano que ninguno de los dos demonios se esperaba. La mujer los miró y quiso atacarles, pero se arriesgaba a que Castiel terminara su exorcismo y los mandara de vuelta al infierno. Aquella sensación era demasiado dolorosa como para repetirla. Lanzó una mirada rápida a Sam y lo lanzó contra la pared justo antes de desaparecer.

El muchacho se golpeó contra el esritorio y quedó allí tendido."

"¡Sam!"

Los dos demonios habían desaparecido cuando Dean alcanzó a su hermano. Durante un momento no se atrevió a tocarlo, por miedo a que fuera a desvanecerse como un sueño, como si todo aquello no fuera verdad, como si no hubiera recuperado nunca a su hermano. Pero al final lo hizo, puso la mano sobre la herida que aquella mujer había provocado en su pecho y lo escuchó protestar. No tenía buen aspecto, igual que la pequeña brecha que había empezado a sangrar desde su cabeza.

"Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, estoy seguro que volverán."

"¿Y que hacemos con él?" Dean se dio la vuelta ante la pregunta del ángel.

No sabía dado cuenta de la presencia del otro muchacho, también tendido en el suelo y que de alguna forma, sin saber ni como, ni porque, le resultaba familiar. El chico comenzaba despertarse, abrió los ojos y vio a los dos recién llegados.

"Habéis tardado mucho."

Castiel y Dean se miraron, sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Dean asintió, no quería más sorpresas por el momento; su única intención era coger a Sam y sacarlo de allí, llevarlo a un lugar seguro y descubrir en que estado se encontraba su hermano, si es que su hermano seguía estando allí.

El ángel comprendió su gesto y colocó los dedos sobre la frente del chico al que ninguno de los dos conocían, pero que a los dos les resultaba asombrosamente familiar. No tardó en caer inconsciente otra vez al suelo tras el contacto con la mano del ángel.

Era el momento de poner las cosas en orden


	3. Chapter 3

Con la ayuda de Castiel que tiró la puerta abajo, Dean entró en la habitación de golpe, arma en mano. Los dos demonios miraron sorprendidos a los recién llegados sin saber que hacer. tenían unas órdenes, eran muy claras, Sam Winchester tenía que morir y tenía que ser algo rápido, que nadie supiera que el chico había vuelto. Se miraron, sin saber que hacer, miraron a Sam que yacía inconsciente y luego al otro chico, que ni siquiera sabían quien era.

"Espero que no se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi hermano, porque no dudaré en volarte la cabeza." después de los meses que habían transcurrido tras la desaparición de Sam, a Dean se le hacía extraño volver a verlo y hablar de él; pero como las cosas no podían ser de otro modo, los demonios intentaban matarlo.

Lo miró, allí caído en el suelo, Dean dio gracias porque veía que su hermano estaba respirando, porque de lo contrario, podría decir que acababa de encontrar su cadáver después de tanto tiempo.

"Vaya, Dean Winchester ha vuelto." Dijo la mujer alejándose un poco Sam. "Te habíamos perdido la pista, incluso creímos que habrías muerto." Una gran sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. "Me alegra saber que sigo teniendo la posibilidad de ser yo misma la que acabe contigo."

Dean dio un paso adelante, tenía ganas de volver a la acción. Se lo había prometido a Sam, su hermano le había obligado a prometer que tendrían una vida normal, que dejaría de ser cazador y sería feliz. Para Dean, las dos cosas eran completamente incompatibles, pero lo había hecho, se había ido con Lisa y había tratado de ser feliz, aunque no lo consiguiera.

"Será mejor que no lo intentes." Dijo el cazador, apuntándole con un arma que los demonios reconocieron a la perfección.

"¿De donde lo has sacado?" Dijo la mujer sin quitar la vista del Colt.

Dean sonrió al ver el temor en los dos demonios.

"Supongo que no querréis saberlo, así que si no queréis que mi amigo," Señaló con la cabeza a Castiel que permanecía en la puerta, en completo silencio. "y yo os matemos, os aconsejaría que os fuerais."

Los dos demonios se miraron, todos ellos temían al Colt, pues habían escuchado las hitorias de lo que podía hacer y la facilidad con la que podía matar a cualquier demonio. Ellos no lo querían comprobar también. no dijeron nada, simplemente desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Dean anduvo las dos zancadas que lo separaban de su hermano y se arrodilló junto a él.

"¿Sam?" Tuvo que tragar saliva para no ahogarse con su propia desesperación al ver de nuevo a Sam y verlo allí, tan desvalido, inconsciente, pero vivo al fin y al cabo, como creía que no lo volvería a ver nunca. "¿Sam?"

Castiel también se acercó y dijo tras poner la mano sobre la frente de Sam:

"No parece nada serio. Sólo ha sido cosa de un mal golpe." No estaba seguro de sus propias palabras, pero decidió no decir nada y no ponerle las cosas más difíciles a Dean.

"Vamos a llevarle a casa de Bobby, no quiero arriesgarme a que esos demonios vuelvan otra vez."

Desde la otra punta de la habitación, escucharon un gemido. Se habían olvidado por completo del desconocido al que también habían atacado los demonios, pero ahora el chico se estaba despertando y lo cierto era que podía tratarse de una amenaza para ellos. Dean miró a Castiel, él llevaba unos cuantos meses fuera de la circulación y aquel muchacho podía ser un nuevo cazador o cualquier persona que el ángel conociera, pero al mirarle a los ojos, Dean se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba tan desconcertado como él.

"Será mejor que lo llevemos con nosotros, ya habrá tiempo de averiguar quien es." Dijo Castiel, que era el único que estaba pensando con la mente fría.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y sorprendido a ver a los dos hombres y que los demonios ya no estuvieran allí, no supo que decir. Se quedó callado mirando, sobretodo a Dean, como si lo hubiera estado esperando durante mucho tiempo.

Lo cierto era que precisamente eso, lo estaba esperando desde hacía una eternidad o eso es lo que le había parecido a él. Una eternidad en la que había escuchado historias sobre Dean y su hermano, sobre los demonios con los que habían acabado y como habían salvado el mundo del completo Apocalipsis.

No se podía creer que realmente lo tuviera delante, que uno de los cazadores más famosos de todos los tiempos lo estuviera mirando a los ojos, aunque estuviera pensando que estaba loco, aunque pensara que había tenido algo que ver en el ataque a Sam; se trataba de Dean Winchester y eso superaba cualquier cosa.

Dean se dio cuenta que el muchacho no tenía más de veinte años, tal vez alguno menos, se preguntó si al menos sería mayor de edad. además sus ojos curiosos y muy abiertos le llamaron atención, sabía que no lo conocía, pero el chico lo miraba como si supiera perfectamente quien era.

Estaba tan concentrado en observar a Dean, que no se dio cuenta que Castiel se había acercado a él. Lo miró, el ángel no le gustaba, en realidad no le gustaba ningún ángel, no le habían tratado nada bien y lo habían mandado al agujero del que había salido, sin tan siquiera molestarse en averiguar si era culpable o no. Sin embargo no dijo nada, pues estaba en inferioridad de condiciones.

"No he hecho nada y esta vez es completamente cierto." Sin levantarse del suelo, el chico se arrastro intentando alejarse del ángel, sin dejar de mirarle. "Siempre os estáis equivocando conmigo, pero esta vez, lo único que he hecho ha sido proteger a su hermano."

"Cass, déjalo." El ángel se volvió hacia Dean y con una sola mirada los dos comprendieron lo que eso quería decir; los meses separados no los habían cambiado mucho y seguían comprendiéndose a la perfección. "Cass, es hora de irse." Terminó diciendo Dean.

Castiel dio un paso más y por mucho que el muchacho siguió retrocediendo, enseguida le alcanzó y de la misma forma que hacía siempre, con su mano sobre la frente del muchacho, lo dejó inconsciente. El chico cayó al suelo antes de poder decir nada más, mientras pensaba que de nuevo su encuentro con un ángel había sido un completo fracaso. Pero para Castiel Ahora solo quedaba cargar con él y llevarlo junto con Sam, a un lugar seguro.

- o -

Dean sabía que tenía que dejar descansar a su hermano, que con el golpe que se había dado y con la fuerza con la que contaba un demonio común y corriente, tardaría unas horas en volver en si. Pero de todos modos, tenía que estar allí con su hermano; después de haberle perdido una vez y de creer que no volvería a verle, no podía dejar de estar a su lado ni un solo segundo.

"No puedo creer que esté aquí." Dijo una voz tras él. Al darse la vuelta, Dean se encontró con la mirada siempre amistosa y paternal de Bobby, que le ofrecía una cerveza.

"Yo tampoco, pero de alguna forma siempre tuve la esperanza de verlo aparecer en casa." Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su amigo se dio la vuelta y vio sonreír a Bobby. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Has dicho verlo aparecer en casa y la última vez que hablé contigo, dijiste que estabas en casa de Lisa, ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido ese cambio?"

Dean dio un largo trago de cerveza antes de contestar.

"Sabes muy bien por todo lo que he tenido que pasar y llegó un momento en el que me di cuenta que era hora de tomar las riendas de mi vida. El Apocalipsis había terminado, Sam ya no estaba. No me quedaba nada, más que Lisa. No fue fácil al principio, lo reconozco, pero ella ha sido una mujer increíblemente comprensiva conmigo y ha sabido esperar hasta que yo estuviera preparado."

Se volvió hacia Sam, no podía estar más contento de que su hermano estuviera allí, aunque no sabía si le recordaría, pero una parte de él se sentía mal, una parte muy pequeña que había aprendido a convertirse en un civil normal y corriente. Y por tener esos sentimientos se sentía terriblemente mal consigo mismo.

"¿Has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer?" Dean negó con la cabeza, de repente todo se había vuelto complicado, imposible de aceptar. "Tómate tu tiempo entonces, si lo que Castiel hacia dicho es cierto, Sam tardará en volver a ser él mismo."

"Si es que vuelve a ser él mismo."

Dean recordaba exactamente las palabras de su amigo, Sam había decidido olvidar toda su vida anterior y ahora Dean no era más que un extraño para él, un extraño que le había secuestrado y al que seguramente relacionaría con los demonios que le habían intentado matar.

"Dean, ten fe en tu hermano. Se que Sam ha hecho muchas cosas mal, pero estuvo a tu lado hasta el final y cuando llegó el momento sabes tan bien como yo, que hico lo que debía." Dean se levantó, estaba cansado, necesitaba estar un momento a solas para poder pensar. "Dean." El cazador se detuvo justo antes de salir de la habitación. "Dean sabes muy bien que si estás con él, tu hermano no tiene ninguna posibilidad de volver."

Los ojos de Dean se humedecieron ligeramente, pero enseguida volvió el gesto.

"¿Crees que no lo he pensado? No voy a dejarle si eso es lo que piensas, nunca dejaría a mi hermano, no importa el tiempo que pase, aunque hubiera vuelto dentro de diez años, las circunstancias serían las mismas."

De nuevo la mirada de Dean fue hasta la figura de su hermano que descansaba en la cama, como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero ahora era completamente distinto, pues cuando abriera lo ojos no prepararía el café para Dean y para él, no estaría mirando en el ordenador sobre el último trabajo que tuvieran entre manos, en realidad, ni siquiera le reconocería.

"¿Has hablado con Lisa?"

"Ni siquiera se por donde empezar." Dijo Dean en un largo suspiro. "Voy a ver si nuestro nuevo invitado se ha despertado. Cass está con él, pero no quiero arriesgarme."

- o -

El muchacho abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación completamente desconocida para él. Miró a su alrededor y en seguida se encontró con la figura del mismo ángel que lo había dejado inconsciente. Lo miraba de forma inquisitiva como si pudiera entrar en sus pensamientos y saber todo sobre él.

"Os estáis equivocando. No soy vuestro enemigo, ni siquiera se muchas de las cosas que ocurren a mi alrededor. Tan sólo tenía que cuidar de Sam, aunque llegué unos minutos tarde." Castiel continuó mirándole en silencio. "Un error lo tiene cualquiera, pero ya ves que Sam está bien, no he hecho tan mal mi trabajo." Sonrió, aunque no recibió nada a cambio.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Eso da igual, lo importante es Sam ¿no? Supongo que ya sabréis de donde viene y porque es tan importante para cualquier demonio matarlo. ¿Qué tal si me sueltas y le protegemos entre todos?"

"Eso no pasará hasta que yo lo decida." La nueva voz le sobresaltó, pero enseguida vio a Dean. Seguía pareciéndole increíble poder estar cerca de él, aunque no fuera el mejor momento posible. "Primero nos vas a decir quien eres y quien te ha enviado."

Dean fue acercándose lentamente a la cama en la que habían dejado esposado al muchacho. Tenía mucha curiosidad en él y al menos le sacaba de sus pensamientos sobre Sam aunque no fuera más que por unos momentos.

"¿Qué más da quien soy yo? Los demonios van a volver ahora que están seguros que Sam está vivo." La voz del muchacho se quebró, había algo que todavía no le había contado y eso aumentaba la curiosidad del cazador. "Vengo a proteger a Sam, ¿No te vale con eso?"

Dean llegó hasta la cama y se acercó tanto al chico que pudo notar su respiración sobre su rostro.

"Dime quien eres." Su voz sonó dura, demasiado como para que el miedo no se apoderara del recién llegado, que se preguntó si era para eso para lo que le habían hecho volver. "¡Dime quien eres!"

Dean apretó ligeramente su cuello, hasta que lo escuchó gemir. El cansancio le hacía volverse irascible e impredecible, lo suficiente como para que le fuera difícil controlarse.

"¡Dean!" Cass trató de separar al cazador del muchacho, pero la mano de Dean se mantenía firme. "¡Dean!"

"¡Dime quien eres o juro que…"

"Michael me dijo que viniera a ayudar a Sam." Dean soltó al chico y se pareció convertirse de pronto en una estatua, mientras que una espada se clavaba en su corazón de pronto. "Michael me sacó de… ojala lo supiera." Tosió con fuerza y se frotó el cuello. "Sólo se que Michael me habló de Sam y que tenía que ayudarle."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean se bebió de un trago la cerveza que dos minutos antes le había dado Bobby. Necesitaba algo que le aclarara las ideas, algo que le devolviera la cordura a todo lo que había pasado en su vida las últimas horas. Sam estaba de vuelta, aunque Dean no sabía como, había regresado de una eternidad junto a Lucifer y Michael.

Creía que podía soportarlo todo, que después de haber perdido a su padre, después de haber muerto y después de haber pasado cuarenta años en el infierno, el cazador estaba seguro que podría seguir adelante pese a cualquier cosa; pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así.

No se sentía capaz de asimilar algo como aquello una vez más. Tener a Sam de vuelta era más de lo que podía soportar, no después de un año junto a Lisa, después de haber decidido dejar para siempre su vida de cazador, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo de verdad.

"¿Estás bien?"

Dean se dio la vuelta y miró a a Bobby, el veterano cazador lo observaba atentamente, esperando averiguar por su rostro lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza; pues estaba seguro que Dean no le iba a decir la verdad.

"Has pasado por mucho, es normal que estés mal."

"No estoy mal, Bobby, no estoy de ninguna manera." Bebió el último trago de la cerveza y la dejó en la encimera. "Ese es el problema, que no estoy de ninguna manera, no se que sentir, no se pensar… lo cierto es que ahora no se nada."

Bobby colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su joven amigo. Deseaba poder decirle tantas cosas. En ese momento hubiera dicho cualquier cosa por hacerle sentir mejor; pero por mucho que lo intentaba no había palabras posibles para lo que estaba pasando Dean.

"¿Has visto a tu hermano?" Dean levantó la mirada sorprendido. "Tu hermano ha estado metido allí abajo durante un años; tan sólo dios sabe, donde quiera que esté, por lo que ha pasado y ahora te necesita a ti más que a nadie en el mundo."

"Eso sería si se acordara de mi, pero por lo que se, por lo que dijo Cass, Sam decidió olvidar todo, olvidarme a mi y toda nuestra vida, para volver a la vida. No parece que ahora tenga mucha necesidad de verme."

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y fue hasta el salón, se desplomó en el sofá y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Odiaba sus palabras, odiaba lo que sabía, que Sam no le conocía, que ese no era su hermano y que el Sam que él conocía, había desaparecido y dejado paso a un completo extraño que no sabía nada de hermanos. Quería llorar, dejarse llevar por primera vez en un año, volver a aquel día y pedirle a Castiel que no le salvara, que le dejara morir de una vez por todas. Al menos así evitaría tener que ver lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, ver como su vida se caía a pedazos sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

"Dean."

"Cass por favor, no es el mejor momento para tus sermones, ni siquiera se si quiero tenerte cerca, porque últimamente no haces más que dar las peores noticias posibles."

"Vengo a hablarte de Sam."

"¿Ves? Siempre vienes a hablarme de lo que no quiero hablar." Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a juguetear con el arma, de la que no se había separado desde hacía horas. Al menos eso era lo único que todavía tenía sentido en su vida. Castiel lo miró en silencio, con la misma expresión estática y tranquila de siempre. "Vale, muy bien, tu ganas, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme sobre Sam?"

"Tienes que verlo, Sam te necesita."

Dean se echó a reír, aunque por más que lo intentaba no consiguió apartar la tristeza que gobernaba todo su cuerpo y el agotamiento que ya parecía formar parte de su propio ser. Apretó los puños con fuerza, tanta que se hizo daño al clavarse las uñas.

"Sam no necesita de mi, en realidad, nunca lo ha necesitado. Si no lo hubiera arrastrado a esta vida de mierda, si le hubiera dejado seguir estudiando…"

"Tu hermano quería venganza y si tu no le hubieras dicho que te acompañara, sabes muy bien que hubiera encontrado a Azazel por si mismo. Si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora Sam estaría muerto." Dean bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, una parte de él sabía que eso era completamente cierto, pero otra, demasiado grande como para no escucharla en su interior. "Tu le sacaste de la casa de tus padres, Sam habría muerto esa noche de no haber sido por ti."

"No se que es peor, haber tenido el recuerdo de ese bebé entonces o saber que arruiné el resto de su vida, hasta terminar por verlo así, perdido, muerto… ni siquiera se si ese Sam va a querer conocerme."

Castiel lo contempló en silencio durante un momento, se trataba de su mejor amigo, el único ser humano al que realmente creía comprender y por más que lo intentaba, no podía hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarle como debía. Si al menos encontrara las palabras correctas, pero no estaban, no había palabras que hicieran sentir bien a Dean.

"Voy a hablar con el otro humano." Dijo por el ángel. "Esperaba que quisieras acompañarme y saber que hacía con tu hermano."

"Supongo que esa idea es mejor que enfrentarme a un hermano que no sabe quien soy. No sabría que decirle. No estoy en mi momento más elocuente."

Con paso lento, pero todo lo firme que pudo, Dean siguió a Castiel hasta la habitación del sótano en la que Bobby había colocado al muchacho. Castiel lo había dejado incosciente tras la petición de Dean, después de lo ocurrido en una sola noche, el cazador necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad.

Lo habían dejado atado a la cama y hasta hacía cinco minutos no se había despertado. Al llegar abajo, escucharon su voz, alta y fuerte.

"¡Vamos sacadme de aquí! Puedo ayudarnos, bueno al menos eso es lo que me dijo Michael. ¡Dean! ¡Castiel! Tengo que proteger a Sam, ¡Michael me dio órdenes!"

Dean abrió la rendija de la puerta y miró. No era más que un chiquillo, no podía tener más de veinte años. Se removía sin parar el aquella improvisada cama de hierros que pronto empezaría a hacerle daño en todo su cuerpo. Pero parecía no importarle, no paraba de moverse, de agitarse, como si estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de ataque.

"¿Qué crees que deberías hacer con él?"

"Dean, ese eres tu ¿verdad? Por favor, quieres ayudar a tu hermano y yo también, es lo único que quiero hacer, ese todo lo que Michael me pidió al dejarle salir. Es mi trabajo, igual que siempre ha sido el tuyo."

"Este niñato ya me está cansando."

"Dean, espera."

Dean abrió la puerta de golpe, sin dejar que Castiel dijera nada. Ya sabía que era una mala idea, una terrible idea en realidad, pero tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba doce meses guardando en su interior. Tal vez pagarlo con el chico era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Fue hasta la cama y sujetó al chico del cuello; lo apretó contra la cama con tanta fuerza que le hizo toser, cuando todavía no se había recuperado de la última vez que le había atacado.

"¿Dime de una puñetera vez quien eres?"

"Dean, por favor…" Protestó el chico y se estremeció al sentir que poco a poco se iba quedando sin aire. No había vuelto a la vida para morir así sin más, tenía mucho por hacer y no quería romper la promesa hecha a Michael. "Dean."

"Dean para, si le matas no sabremos quien es y que es lo que tiene que ver con Sam."

"Debería matarle, a él y a todo lo que tiene que ver con Michael y los malditos ángeles. Lo siento Cass."

"No importa, lo entiendo."

"Dean no lo entiendes, por favor. Mira se que tienes muchas preguntas."

El chico trató de levantarse, como si no se acordara que estaba atado a la cama. Estaba nervioso, estaba seguro que si le daba una oportunidad, Dean le mataría sin dudarlo. Y no es que se lo pudiera reprochar, pues al fin y al cabo él también sabía lo que significaba perder a un ser querido, sentir ese dolor, ese terrible vació que no había posibilidad de rellenar y que casi había conseguido enterrar en el fondo de su mente.

"Yo también tengo muchas preguntas, te lo juro, pero tengo un trabajo que hacer y no está terminado. Van a volver a por Sam, lo se… no puedo explicarte nada de esto ahora, pero te prometo que tendrás tus respuestas."

"¿De que coño estás hablando? ¿Quién va a venir a por Sam?"

Dean cerró el puño, como si fuera a golpearle en la cara, pero no lo hizo, se detuvo al ver el terror en el rostro del muchacho; por un momento le recordó a Sam cuando era un crío, cuando se asustaba, cuando le necesitaba, cuando todo lo que había en la vida de Dean era su hermanito pequeño.

"Suéltame por favor, sólo quiero hacer el bien, si no Michael no me hubiera dejado salir.

"¿Salir de donde?" El chico volvió la mirada hacia la pared. No había esperado tener que contarle aquella parte de su existencia a Dean, ya sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que tenía que decirle y en el peor de los casos podría matarle nada más saberlo. "¡Habla!"

"Del infierno ¿de acuerdo?" Dean miró a Castiel rápidamente, tal y como el muchacho había pensado, Dean quería acabar con él en ese mismo momento. "Estaba en el infierno, igual que tu."

- o -

Bobby entró en el dormitorio. Pese a lo que había dicho Dean, el veterano cazador no podía dejar a Sam a solas. El chico estaba durmiendo, llevaba inconsciente más de tres horas y Bobby comenzaba a temer que no se despertara nunca. Pero para su sorpresa, Sam se removió en la cama y murmuró algo en voz baja, aunque no lo pudo comprender. Tan sólo lo miró desde la puerta, esperando.

Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, Sam abrió los ojos. Aquella era diferente a la primera en la que había estado. Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en sus propios brazos, le dolía todo y tan sólo respirar ya era terriblemente doloroso.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo Sam mientras trataba de levantarse. No lo consiguió y cayó de nuevo a la cama, protestando de dolor. "¿Quién eres y que hago aquí?"

"Sam tranquilízate o te vas a hacer daño. Estás muy débil y necesitas descansar unas cuantas horas." Bobby entró en el dormitorio, pero Sam se puso más tenso todavía, su cuerpo dolorido quería salir corriendo, pero por más que lo intentaba; no había forma de moverse.

"¿Sam? No soy… no soy Sam." Dijo sin estar seguro de sus propias palabras. "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Por lo que se, no te acuerdas de mi, soy Bobby hace años que somos amigos y tu…"

"¿Eres uno de los tipos que me atacó? No se porque todo el mundo quiere matarme, así que me gustaría que el mundo me dejara tranquilo." Sam comenzó a sentirse mal, la cabeza comenzó a darle a vueltas y tuvo que volver a tumbarse. Se tapó los ojos, quería volver a la vida normal; aunque no supiera lo que realmente era una vida normal.

"¿Qué tal si vuelves a dormir un poco?"

"Supongo que no tengo muchas opciones."

Sam cerró loso ojos y suspiró, tenía demasiadas preguntas; pero tan sólo le costó unos segundos quedarse otra vez dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

Oír hablar del infierno era lo último que necesitaba Dean ese momento; pues el infierno tan solo podía traerle malos recuerdos. Dio un paso para atrás, como si temiera que aquel chico pudiera atacarle. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarle, de intentar averiguar aunque tan solo fuera por su mirada, algo que pudiera indicarle quien era.

"¿Quién eres?" La pregunta de Castiel sorprendió al cazador, pero al mismo tiempo le agradeció que le evitara a él preguntarlo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ya os lo he dicho vengo a ayudar a Sam, es una misión que me encomendó Michael."

"¿Y también te dijo que nos ocultaras tu identidad? Dinos quien eres de una maldita vez o al final voy a empezar a pensar que nos estás ocultando algo." El muchacho guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. "Nos ocultas algo. ¿Qué, eres un demonio, o un humano que trabaja para los demonios y viene a matar a mi hermano otra vez? Tal vez seas un maldito ángel que sigue creyendo que mi hermano tiene que morir. De todas formas estoy casi convencido de que vienes a matar a Sam. ¿Me equivoco?"

Dean había vuelto a tomar las riendas de aquel interrogatorio. Estaba cansado, echo un lío desde el misterioso regreso de su hermano y ahora tenía a aquel muchacho que no decía nada. Tal vez no fuera una gran idea desahogarse con él, pero con alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Dio un nuevo paso adelante, pero Castiel le sujetó con fuerza y le hizo quedarse donde estaba. Le conocía bien, sabía de lo que Dean era capaz cuando perdía los estribos. Le miró y esperó a que el cazador le devolviera la mirada. Había tanto que tenía que decirle antes que se dejara llevar, pero no había tiempo para eso. Lo que tenía que decirle sobre Sam, ya se lo diría.

"Si te ha enviado Michael, te habrá dado alguna prueba." Dijo por fin el ángel, evitando que Dean se pusiera mas nervioso.

Dean recordaba la marca que Castiel había dejado en su hombro al sacarle del infierno, si ese muchacho tenía algo similar, empezaría a creer que los ángeles tenían algo que ver con aquello.

"Michael me dijo que Sam había hecho un buen trabajo salvando al mundo." Dean volvió el gesto, odiaba a Michael por como había destruido a su familia. Se había tomado la justicia por su mano y ahora parecía que quería enmendar las cosas. No se lo iba a poner tan fácil. "Pero no tuvo tiempo de decirme mucho antes de dejarme salir. Además yo no sabía nada sobre ángeles y demonios, tan solo estaba allí, con tu hermano y…"

Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Dean también se dio cuenta, igual que Cass. Los dos se miraron para asegurarse de lo que habían escuchado lo mismo.

"¿Estabas con Sam allí abajo? Entonces eso quiere decir… no, no es posible." De nuevo Dean dio un paso adelante, pero ahora Castiel no lo detuvo.

Se arrodilló frente al muchacho y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Porque si había algo que distinguía a los Winchester, era esa mirada, la misma que tenía su padre y que todo el mundo decía que tenían ellos dos. La había visto en Adam el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos y si ahora resultaba que ese muchacho era realmente Adam esa misma mirada tenía que estar allí.

"Dean, lo siento."

"¿Adam?"

Justo como había pensando; no fue más que un segundo, pero un simple momento fue suficiente para Dean viera esa mirada, ese gesto que solo pertenecía a su familia y que su padre les había dejado en herencia.

"Dios mío. Cass, es Adam, nuestro hermano. ¿Pero que te ha pasado? ¿Por qué eres diferente? Quiero decir, Sam ha vuelto siendo él, porque Michael no te dejó con tu mismo cuerpo."

De nuevo, el muchacho pareció hacerse pequeño, bajó la mirada al suelo y se mordió el labio. Estaba traicionando todas las directrices que le había dado Michael para dejarle salir. Tan sólo esperaba que Michael no lo llevara de nuevo allí abajo, pues era el único lugar al que no deseaba volver jamás.

"Adam."

"Ya sabes que mi cuerpo no era el candidato perfecto para Michael. El mismo me dijo que si me hubiera cogido antes me hubiera ocurrido como al recipiente de Lucifer, mi cuerpo no hubiera aguantado." Dean sabía eso, Zacarías se lo había dicho casi cuando ya no había remedio y muchas veces había pensado en lo que le ocurriría a Adam, ahora sabía que nada bien. "Cuando llegamos abajo, bueno las cosas no son fáciles porque ni tu hermano ni yo estábamos muertos, era una situación extraña."

Dean se sentó frente a Adam, no porque sintiera mayor cansancio, sino porque, sentía que las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle.

Cuando había visto a Sam caer por el agujero, sintió que el mundo se acababa allí, que ya no había nada más, porque todo lo que había tenido en la vida era su hermano, había vivido por él, había cuidado de él y había estado siempre pendiente de que Sam fuera feliz, aunque para eso, tuviera que dejarlo marchar a la universidad.

Pero entonces, de repente ya no había nada, no porque Sam hubiera muerto que ya le hacía sentir terriblemente mal, sino porque sabía lo que iba a sufrir en el infierno y de haber podido se hubiera cambiado por él sin pensarlo.

No estaba seguro de querer escuchar las palabras de Adam, había decidido que prefería permanecer en la ignorancia, a escuchar todo por lo que su hermano había pasado.

"Lo siento Dean, supongo que no querrás escuchar esto, pero si quieres saber porque Sam y yo estamos aquí, tendré que contártelo."

Dean asintió, solo que al levantar la vista y mirar de nuevo a Adam, creyó ver un pequeño gesto de superioridad, como si realmente se estuviera divirtiendo con aquello. Hasta el final, no le había caído bien aquel chico, no sabía porque, tan sólo era su instinto el que solía ponerle alerta frente al muchacho, justo como le acababa de ocurrir ahora.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, no podía quitarse de la mente a Sam, viéndolo caer por aquel agujero, diciéndole que llevara su vida, que todo estaba bien, para terminar allí, en casa de Bobby, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, teniendo que arreglar el lío que hacían los ángeles y demonios, sólo que ahora Sam no le reconocía.

No dijo nada cuando se levantó y salió de la habitación, pero ya no podía permanecer por más tiempo allí. Bobby tenía razón, tenía que ir a ver a su hermano, aunque hubiera cambiado, por mucho que el infierno le hubiera traumatizado y por mucho que no recordara quien era o cual era su nombre, seguía siendo su hermano y sin duda le necesitaba.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación en la que Sam estaba durmiendo y se detuvo allí un momento, necesitaba calmarse, cosa que no iba a ser fácil teniendo en cuenta toda aquella situación. Pero tenía que estar tranquilo. Respiró con fuerza y por fin entró.

Sam estaba solo, en la cama, durmiendo aparentemente. Lo miró, no había cambiado nada, era el mismo, al menos en lo que al aspecto físico se trataba, porque estaba seguro que había sufrido demasiado en el infierno como para seguir siendo él como si nada.

"_Sam decidió borrar sus recuerdos para no hacerte daño y para que pudieras llevar una vida tranquila." _La voz Castiel resonó con fuerza en su mente. _"Lo siento, no quería decírtelo pero es cuestión de vida o muerte, los demonios lo han descubierto y si no hacemos algo ahora que Sam es vulnerable, no les será difícil matarle."_

"Tu debes de ser Dean."

La voz de su hermano le devolvió a la reliadad, donde los ojos pardos de Sam estaban clavados en los suyos. No lo reconocía, definitivamente aquella mirada no reconocía a su hermano mayor como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Eso le destrozada el corazón, pero consiguió mantener la compostura, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo todo un extraño para Sam.

"Si, soy yo."

Quería decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos durante el año que había estado fuera, durante el año en el que creía haberlo perdido para siempre y también deseaba gritarle por haber pensado que sería feliz lejos de él y que nunca se enteraría de que había vuelto.

Sin embargo no dijo nada de eso, pues ahora que veía a Sam, interrogándole con la mirada, tratando de saber quien era el hombre que tenía delante, como si toda su vida se hubiera borrado de un plumazo. No venía en Dean a su hermano mayor, no le quería ni le odiaba, no sentía nada por él, porque Dean no era parte de su vida.

"Es lo que me ha dicho Bobby, me dijo que estabas aquí por mi, pero la verdad es que no se…"

"Es igual," Por nada del mundo quería escuchar a su hermano decirle que no sabía quien era. "Bobby tiene razón, estoy aquí por ti, porque soy tu hermano mayor." Sam se quedó como si nada, como si aquella frase no hubiera significado nada para él. "Soy Dean y cuidé de ti durante toda tu infancia. Se que ahora eso no te dice nada, pero espero que puedas recordar." Tragó saliva con fuerza, le costaba decir aquello sin dejarse llevar por las emociones acumuladas durante un año.

"Pero ni siquiera se quien soy yo."

Dean se sentó por fin a su lado y suspiró con fuerza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había quedado sin saber que decir. Su padre no le había preparado para algo así cuando le dijo que tal vez tuviera que matar a su hermano.

Esto era mucho peor, ver que había recuperado a Sam, pero ver que no era la misma persona, que le miraba y no reconocía a su hermanito y que aquel bebé al que había salvado de las llamas de la casa de Lawrence, había dejado de quererle, porque no era más que un hombre al que Sam no reconocía.

"Estoy seguro que los recuerdos vendrán solos."

"No pareces alguien sepa mentir muy bien, espero que no te ganes la vida haciéndolo." Dean volvió el gesto, afortunadamente para él, la oscuridad en el cuarto era casi total, por lo que Sam no pudo verle el rostro de desesperación. "¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien? Si he dicho algo que te haya molestado, lo siento."

"No te preocupes, es que he tenido un mal día."

"Es por mi culpa ¿verdad? He aparecido en tu vida y debería saber quien eres, quien soy yo y por que estaba, donde quiera que estuviera. En lugar de eso estoy aquí recordándote momentos horribles."

Dean estaba cada vez más tenso, apenas lo podía soportar, tenía que salir de allí, porque por más que lo intentaba, aquel no era su hermano, no reconocía a Sam y no quedaba nada de él allí dentro, no era más que el mismo cuerpo, pero su mirada ya no era la mirada de un Winchester y su forma de hablar, había perdido toda su fuerza. No, ese no era Sam.

"Perdona tengo que hablar con Bobby un momento."

"Claro."

Sam lo vio salir, ojalá supiera quien era, ojalá pudiera tener algún recuerdo de ese hombre que decía ser su hermano. Pero no era nadie para él y tampoco él mismo era nadie. Estaba hecho un lío sobre tantas cosas. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, tal vez el sueño le ayudara.

Dean se apoyó en la pared nada más cerrar la puerta y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo. Había aguantado todo lo que había podido, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era llorar por el hermano que había perdido, llorar por saber que dentro de aquella habitación había alguien idéntico a Sam, en lo que se refería al físico pero que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Había perdido para siempre a su hermano, ahora ya lo sabía y lo peor de todo era que tenía que verlo allí, ver su cara, sus ojos, su voz y saber que el hombre al que había rescatado no era su hermano.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean deseaba que su vida estuviera tan tranquila apacible como lo que veía desde la ventana de la casa de Bobby. En el desguace, todo era silencio, paz incluso, nada parecía haber cambiado en años. Ojalá su vida hubiera sido igual. Podría haber sido feliz si su madre no hubiera muerto, incluso si su padre se hubiera comportado como cualquier hombre que perdía a su mujer. Habría criado a sus dos pequeños y tal vez, Dean hubiera terminado por ir a la universidad.

Pero no, su vida se había dado la vuelta en el mismo momento en el que sacó a su hermanito de la casa en llamas, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Ahora lamentaba haber terminado así, roto, con el corazón hecho polvo, en tantos trozos que ya no recordaba como era ser realmente feliz.

Miró el vaso vacío, ya era el tercero y ni siquiera sabía lo que había tomado en realidad. No le importaba, incluso era un alivio poder ahogar el dolor en el alcohol, al menos así se sentía, durante un momento un poco menos mal.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

Sorprendido, Dean se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Desde cuando Bobby te ha dejado salir?"

Sam saió de la oscuridad del pasillo. Estaba igual de pálido, apenas había comido nada en horas, casi no se había recuperado. Había dormido, pero no lo suficiente, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Miró a su hermano, intentando buscar algo que le recordara quien era, que le demostrara que Dean era parte de su vida, una parte realmente importante. Llevaba unos minutos observándole, Dean parecía realmente destrozado y por algún motivo que no conseguía comprender, un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su corazón.

"No se porque me ha dejado, supongo que imaginaba que vendría a verte." Dio un paso en el interior de la habitación, ahora que podía ver bien a Dean, se fijó en las ojeras que habían aparecido bajo sus ojos y se preguntó cuantos días hacía que no dormía. "¿Estás así por mi culpa?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"No te conozco Dean, te miro y no reconozco a la persona que tu esperas que yo sea. Lo siento, pero me duele verte pasarlo mal por mi culpa." Dio un paso más hacia Dean, pero el cazador retrocedió, como si en realidad le diera miedo estar cerca de Sam. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Lo siento, pero no se quien eres. Tienes razón, no eres el hombre que me gustaría que fueras, pero lo peor de todo, es que no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es el hombre al que estoy mirando. Ni siquier ate puedo llamar Sam."

Se odiaba por decir algo así, pero necesitaba ser completamente sincero, sacar de una vez algo que no podía permanecer por más tiempo en su corazón, pues tan solo le hacía daño. se volvió a sentar y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, suspiró con fuerza, ahora tan sólo deseaba echar el teimpo atrás y no haber hablado.

"Al menos ya tenemos algo en común después de todo, ninguno de los dos sabemos quien soy."

"Sam…"

"No te preocupes lo entiendo. No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi vida antes de donde quiera que estuviera. Ni siquiera se porque me marché de ese lugar, ni porqué decidí perder todos mis recuerdos." Bajó la mirada, no sabía porque le estaba diciendo todo aquello a un completo desconocido, pero de alguna manera la presencia de Dean le hacía ser sincero. "No debería molestarte con esto, tu también tienes tus problemas, lo entiendo."

Durante un segundo Dean no dijo nada, unas pocas horas antes, estaba seguro que ese hombre no era su hermano, le había mirado a los ojos; había hablado con él y no había reconocido a Sam en su forma de hablar, en sus movimientos, no había nada de su hermano pequeño en ese hombre.

Sin embargo, en menos de un segundo, todo aquello había cambiado, aquellos ojos que antes no le decían absolutamente, al menos durante un segundo volvieron a ser los ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado a los que nunca había podido decir que no. Le miró, lo observó con tanta atención durante un momento que hizo sentir incómodo a Sam.

"¿Qué he dicho?"

Dean regresó a la realidad en el mismo momento en el que Sam dejó de mirarle. Bebió un largo trago de vaso que tenía en la mesa y cuyo líquido, cerveza ya caliente no le sentó nada bien.

"Nada es solo… al fin y al cabo sigues siendo Sam, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, tu nombre es Sam, eres mi hermano." Fue a la ventana y miró al exterior. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Tal vez más recuperara a su hermano, tal vez el Sam que él conocía había muerto de alguna manera para siempre. Tal vez jamás sabría porque su hermano había decidido volver olvidando toda su vida pasada, lo más probable era que eso continuara siendo un misterio para el resto de su vida. pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo Sam, era el mismo cuerpo, la misma voz, el mismo rostro todo era igual, excepto lo más dolía a Dean, su alma.

Podía elegir perderlo para siempre, como si jamás hubiera regresado de la jaula de Lucifer, o bien se enfrentaba a una realidad que tendría consigo por el resto de su vida. Sam estaba allí, distinto, posiblemente jamás volvería a ser aquel hermano por el que había estado dispuesto a dar su vida siempre, pero por lo menos, no tendría que pasar toda la eternidad en el infierno.

"Tengo que hablar un momento con Bobby y Castiel si no te importa." Sam negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle. "Dean." El cazador se dio la vuelta justo cuando iba salir por la puerta de la habitación. "Siento haberte decepcionado."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Puede que no te conozca, pero se leer en los ojos de la gente. Los tuyos muestran una terrible decepción. No se que ocurrió o que esperabas de mi, del Sam que tu conocías, pero se que no lo he hecho. Lo siento."

Dean no supo que decir. Estaba confundido, cansado, desperado, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para ser capaz de decir algo ante semejante confesión de su hermano.

"Lo solucionaremos." Dijo sin más, con un tono más seco del que le hubiera gustado, pero la confusión no le dejaba pensar con mayor claridad. No dijo más, se dio la vuelta y desapareció del salón, dejando a Sam en soledad.

El menor de los hermanos se levantó y fue a la cocina, necesitaba algo de beber, algo que le hiciera sentirse mejor. Si al menos supiera lo que le gustaba beber… nada más entras se dio la vuelta, un escalfrío acababa de recorrer su cuerpo, por toda la espalda.

Se dio la vuelta, sentía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo o había ocurrido ya, no estaba seguro. Miró al salón, pero todo estaba en calma.

"_Si no conseguimos detener a Lucifer, no quiero que me pares Dean, ¿me oyes? Me sacrificaré antes de permitir que Lucifer me domine. Sabes que es lo mejor, aunque no lo quieras reconocer."_

Una fuerza insivible le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. no se había dado cuenta como había ocurrido, pero al abrir los ojos estaba allí, mirando una habitación vacía, en la que no había nadie. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, pues de alguna forma su cuerpo reconocía aquella conversación. No podía verla en su mente, no sabía cuando había ocurrido, pero de alguna forma, que no era capaz de explicar, había ocurrido.

Se puso de pie y se apoyó contra la pared. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, pero seguía estando solo. Tal vez estuviera recordando su vida anterior, tal vez no estuviera pedida del todo. No lo sabía y tampoco estaba del todo seguro de querer averiguarlo.

De repente, otra vez la misma sensación se apoderó de él, intentó detenerla, se esforzó todo lo que pudo, pero poco a poco unas voces comenzaron a resonar en la habitación.

"_Sabes muy bien que no puedo dejar morir a mi hermano. Por mucho que se trate de lo que él quiere hacer, no voy a permitirlo."_

"_Sam jamás te dejará." _Además de la voz de Dean reconoció la de ese otro hombre, Bobby. Por el tono, parecía estar abrumado por situación, aunque Sam no comprendía porque.

"_Me importa una mierda Bobby. Es mi hermano y no voy a permitir que se sacrifique, ni por mi ni por el resto de la humanidad. Y si Lucifer quiere apoderase de él, entonces tendrá que pasar primero por encima de mi."_

Se vio a si mismo, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verse aparecer en la habitación. Pero no parecía el mismo, pues no era capaz de reconocerse. Había algo raro en él. Una fuerza que ahora no encontraba en su interior, algo que le hacía sentir cierto respeto hacia si mismo.

"_Ya no soy ese niño al que cuidabas Dean. He crecido y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones." _Sam se preguntó como conseguía sacar aquella voz tan potente, que le hacía parecer tan seguro de mismo, aunque también debía de estar muerto de miedo, por algo que no conseguía ver._ "Esta no es tu lucha Dean."_

"_¿Cómo que no es mi lucha? Te recuerdo que por mi culpa se abrió el primer sello, si no hubiera hecho eso, Lucifer jamás abría salido del infierno. Así que hermanito, lo siento mucho pero esta es mi lucha tanto como es tuya y te digo que no te vas a entregar a Lucifer, ni aunque sea para ponerle una trampa."_

"_Dean…"_

"_No Sam. Ya he perdido mucho en esta maldita guerra, en la que personalmente, jamás quise entrar, pero el universo y dios no me dejaron más opciones. No pienso perderte también a ti."_

Sam vio la sombra de su hermano salir de la habitación y durante un momento sintió el mismo dolor que su otro yo estaba sintiendo, aunque desgraciadamente no comprendía lo que quería decir todo aquello.

No tardó en averiguarlo, al menos en parte. Una sacudida le hizo caer al suelo, un terrible dolor de espalda, le hizo doblarse. Creyó que le acababan de disparar, pero al intentar tocar la herida, en su espalda no había nada. tampoco se trataba de un cuchillo ni nada parecido. Pero el dolor era igual de intenso que si le estuvieran clavando sin parar algo.

Gritó al sentirlo también las piernas y los brazos y calambras incontrolables le hicieron retorcerse en el suelo. se mordió el labio para intentar no gritar, pero no pudo aguantarlo por mucho tiempo y al final sus gritos sonaron las allá del salón.

Putnos negros aparecieron frente a él, no tardaría en perder el conocimiento con aquel terrible dolor que no venía de ninguna parte. Vio fuego a su alrededor, sintió un tremendo calor que parecía a punto de derretirle la piel y voces que gritaban, vociferaban y chillaban a su alrededor.

"Socorr…" Intentó gritar, pero la voz no salió esta vez de su garganta. Tan solo extraños sonidos guturales sin sentido.

Quiso arrastrarse, hasta poder encontrar a alguien que le ayudara, pero todo lo que consiguió, fue hacer que su cuerpo se resintiera todavía más.

"Dean." Un susurro, tan solo fue eso, pero cuando un nuevo objeto invisible atravesó su espalda, como si estuviera matándole definitivamente, un terrible grito, mezclado con aullido escapó de su boca. "¡Dean!"


	7. Chapter 7

El grito de Sam fue desgarrador e hizo que Dean echara a correr. Hasta ese momento, Dean había dudado sobre si Sam seguía siendo su hermano o si por el contrario lo había perdido para siempre. Al escucharlo gritar, se le fueron todas las posibles dudas.

Bobby, Dean y Castiel corrieron hasta el salón pero se detuvieron un momento en la puerta. Sam estaba en el suelo, no había dejado de gritar. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, apretados, igual que los puños que estaba a punto de clavarse en las palmas de las manos. estaba completamente agarrotado, lo más tenso que Dean lo había visto nunca.

Fue hasta él por fin y se arrodilló junto a él, rodeó su enorme cuerpo con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza de Sam sobre sus rodillas. Le acarició el cabello, como recordaba haber hecho tantas veces cuando Sam no era más que un niño, casi un bebé. Enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos y continuó acariciándole el cabello y la frente.

"¿Sam?" Dijo Dean en poco más que suspiro, que tan sólo quería que su hermano escuchara. "No se lo que te ocurre, pero todo está bien, te prometo que todo saldrá bien."

"Dean…" Protestó Sam antes de comenzar a gritar de nuevo. Agarró la mano de su hermano con fuerza, le estaba haciendo daño de tanto apretarla, pero Dean no dijo nada al respecto, aunque tuviera que permitir que se la rompiera, no diría nada.

"Estoy aquí hermanito. Estoy contigo." Dean levantó al vista hasta Castiel y no tuvo que decir nada para que el ángel comprendiera lo que el cazador le estaba diciendo. Abrazó a su hermano y apretó su cuerpo para evitar que se hiciera daño a si mismo.

Casi no podía con él, pues Sam tenía mucha fuerza, pero le hubiera gustado poder saber que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Frotó los brazos de Sam, como si su hermano tuviera frío y le besó en la cabeza.

Era horrible, todas aquellas imágenes, el dolor que parecía tan real, como si estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo momento. Todo volvía a su mente, un momento antes sus recuerdos no eran nada, igual que una cd virgen, ahora de repente, ese cd se estaba llenando de imágenes, ruidos, violencia por todos lados, dolor extremo, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Aquellos rostros, los conocía bien, pues había pasado un año entero con ellos.

Ahora lo veía claro, Lucifer y Michael, dos hermanos luchando en el infierno durante toda la eternidad y con un juguete en sus manos, un juguete igual de eterno que ellos con el que entretenerse, con el que pagar sus frustraciones, sus miedos, sus odios hacia el otro hermano.

Volvió a gritar, era el mismo dolor una y otra vez. Un recuerdo traía de vuelta todo el miedo, el devastador dolor, la necesidad de llamar a Dean, tanto que no pudo evitar volver a gritar su nombre. Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no vio el salón. Delante de él, a su alrededor, no había más que un enorme agujero negro, caliente, tenebroso y aterrador. Sombras a su alrededor, voces que no conseguía reconocer, pero a cada frase un nuevo dolor recorría su cuerpo. Sus piernas ardían, como si alguien les prendiera fuego, sus brazos, eran estirados por cuerdas invisibles y su cabeza llenada de imagines que no quería ver. Dean sufriendo por él, Dean muriendo delante de él y no poder hacer nada. Todo era un sufrimiento eterno, simple y puro sufrimiento rodeando del más terrible calor, abrasador e hiriente.

"Vamos, Sam; estoy aquí, soy Dean, estás a salvo."

Por más que Dean trataba de confortar a su hermano, Sam no parecía estar allí. Gritaba sin parar, diciendo cosas completamente incoherentes, sobre su vida, sobre su muerte, sobre tantas cosas que hacía que su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar, en ese momento desearía estar muerto.

"Cass, dime que puedes hacer algo por ayudarle." Dean sabía que se trataba más de una plegaria que una petición sin más, pero por fin había encontrado otra vez el amor que sentía por su hermano. En ese momento daría todo lo que fuera necesario para que Sam estuviera bien. "Cass por favor."

El ángel dudó un momento, jamás había visto algo parecido, de la misma manera que jamás había visto a alguien escapar del infierno por sus propios medios, que no sabía exactamente lo que podía hacer al respecto. Pero la mirada de Dean clavada en él, esos ojos que le imploraban que le ayudara, tan llenos de sufrimiento como no los había visto nunca.

En aquel delirio que no parecía que fuera a terminar nunca, Sam sintió sus huesos romperse y deshacerse, algo que solo Lucifer o Michael podrían haber hecho. Deseaba morir y recordaba haberlo pedido muchas veces durante el tiempo que había estado atrapado en el infierno, pero nunca se había hecho realidad.

Castiel se acercó a los dos hermanos y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dean.

"Puedo intentar hacerle olvidar, pero no es seguro que funcione y menos de forma permanente."

"¿Puedes hacer que termine esta agonía… ahora?" Castiel asintió.

Le había dicho la verdad, aquello no tenía porque funcionar, pero no se lo iba a decir así al cazador. No lo había hecho nunca, pero había escuchado leyendas, historias antiguas. Lo podía intentar, lo intentaría por su amigo.

"¡Dean!" Sam agarró con tanta fuerza la mano de su hermano que apunto estuvo de rompérsela. Dean se mordió el labio para no gritar, pues el dolor era terrible, pero sabía que no sería tan horrible como aquello por lo que había pasado Sam. "Dean ayúdame. Por favor Dean. No me dejes aquí abajo. No me dejes con ellos. Te necesito Dean, por favor. ¡Ayúdame!"

El mayor de los hermanos clavó la mirada en Sam. Durante un año se había preguntado como había sido el sufrimiento de su hermano en el infierno en manos de Lucifer y Michael. Pero sobretodo no podía dejar de pensar en que Sam le necesitaba, en sueños por las noches le escuchaba llamarle, pedirle ayuda desesperadamente, como si de una voz del más allá se tratara. Ahora se preguntaba si aquella voz había sido en realidad la de su hermano.

Una lágrima se deslizó rápidamente por su mejilla sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Se sentía culpable, al mismo tiempo que impotente, estaba seguro que su corazón se le estaba desgarrando por momentos y que su alma acaba de morir, ante las palabras de su hermano.

Deseaba tanto echar a correr, salir de allí y así evitar tener que seguir escuchando la desesperación vivida por su hermano. Pero no lo hizo, no lo haría, se quedó allí, arrodillado, con la cabeza de Sam sobre sus rodillas, como si de un ancla que lo amarrara al suelo se tratara, su mano acariciando la mejilla de Sam, con la esperanza de que una parte de su hermano pequeño pudiera sentirle, la otra sobre su pecho, notando su respiración acelerada y entrecortada, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto. ¿Todo aquello podía provocarle un infarto?

"Sujétale Dean. Esto le va a doler." Sentenció Castiel, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la frente del muchacho. "¿Estás listo?"

"Hazlo."

Dean no miró a su amigo, no podía apartar la mirada de Sam, cada una de las lágrimas que habían empezado a derramarse por las mejillas de su hermano, las sentía como si de una aguja clavándose en su cuerpo se tratara. El dolor en la mano que estaba a punto de romperle, parecía necesario, como si de una penitencia se tratara. Tenía que pasar por aquello por no haber sido capaz de salvar a su hermano a tiempo, se lo merecía y no se echaría atrás.

Bobby no se había movido de donde estaba. Si Dean no podía hacer nada por ayudar a su hermano, menos podía hacer él, más que mirar aquella terrible escena y esperar que todo acabara pronto y bien. Los chicos eran como hijos para él, tal vez incluso más que eso. los había visto morir tantas veces, sabía lo que eso le hacía sentir y no podía verlos sufrir una vez más. No dijo nada, tan sólo observó en silencio, sin quitar la vista de encima de los dos hermanos, observando lo que hacía Castiel, a veces todavía le parecía increíble que un ángel estuviera allí cuidando de los chicos.

Castiel cerró los ojos para concentrarse, siendo la primera vez que practicaba aquel ritual y teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Sam no podía fallar. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal.

Sam se estremeció y todo su cuerpo se arqueó. El dolor se hizo todavía más intenso, más terrible, si eso era posible. Dean lo tuvo que sujetar con mucha fuerza para que no se hiciera daño a si mismo y no evitara el contacto con la mano de Castiel. Estrujó más todavía la mano de Dean y el cazador la escuchó crujir. Protestó, pero se contuvo, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que aquello fallara, aunque para eso tuviera que pasarlo mal él.

El dolor se acrecentó, hasta niveles que Sam tan sólo creía posibles en el infierno. Lo recordaba todo, cada segundo, cada herida, cada golpe, cada insulto emitido por Lucifer y Michael. Todo estaba de golpe en su mente, como si de una enorme centrifugadora se tratara, dando vueltas y más vueltas; mostrándole todo lo que su mente había conseguido apartar aquellos días, para un segundo después haber desaparecido sin más.

Se desplomó en el suelo y toda su fuerza desapareció, Dean notó que dejaba de apretar su mano, aunque el dolor seguía estando ahí. Castiel también se dejó caer al suelo, había sido duro y había tenido que usar mucha energía para poder conseguirlo. Miro al cazador y asintió mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Se pondrá bien?" Castiel volvió a asentir. "Cass, dime algo, no se lo que has hecho, no se lo que ha ocurrido a mi hermano, no se nada y necesito que me digas tú algo."

"Sam necesita descansar; su cuerpo ha recordado todo lo ocurrido en este último año y eso ha estado a punto de matarle. He logrado hacerle olvidar o para ser más exactos reprimir todos esos recuerdos, para que no le hagan daño."

Se puso en pie, necesitaba comer algo, aquella sensación de cansancio era completamente nueva para el ángel.

"¿Quieres decir que Sam vuelve a ser Sam?"

Mientras hablaba, Dean continuó acariciando la mejilla de su hermano con una mano con toda la dulzura que puso, como s si se hubiera vuelto a convertir en un niño otra vez, mirando a Castiel, mientras que intentaba no pensar en lo que le dolía la otra, seguramente Sam se había terminado por romper.

"Creo que si."

"¿Crees? Cass por favor, es mi hermano, has visto por todo lo que ha pasado y no quiero que vuelva a tener un ataque igual. Dime que todo está bien y que no volverá recordarlo."

"No puedo hacer eso. Porque no son recuerdos que estén en su mente, es su alma la que lo está recordando y de ahí no le puedo arrebatar nada, tan sólo puedo hacer que olvide que tiene esos recuerdos, al menos durante un tiempo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que vuelva a recordarlo? ¿Podría eso matarle? ¿Podría dejarle secuelas? No me digas que podría convertirle para siempre en otra cosa que no sea mi hermano porque Cass…"

"Dean." El ángel suspiró, estaba agotado, aunque al igual que Dean, no iba a decir nada al respecto. "No tengo las respuestas que necesitas, al menos ahora no. Me gustaría poder decirte todo lo que te haga sentir mejor, pero tienes que darme un poco de tiempo para averiguarlo."

"Lo siento. Haz lo que necesites." Castiel no contestó, pues para entonces ya había desaparecido. "Bobby, ayúdame a dejarle en un lugar más cómodo."


	8. Chapter 8

"Cass, quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo. No sabes lo que todo esto significa para mi." Dean miró con dureza a su amigo. "Se trata de mi hermano, de que le fallé, no pude salvarle y eso me duele más que ninguna otra cosa."

"Lo se Dean, veo a través de tu corazón y puedo comprender tu dolor, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides."

"¿No puedes o no quieres? Que seas mi amigo no te da derecho a decidir lo que es mejor para mi. Pocas veces te he pedido algo, lo sabes muy bien, pero esto es lo único que siempre me ha importado; mi hermano."

"Dean…"

"No me digas Dean, dime que puedes hacer lo que te he pedido, necesito saber por lo que ha pasado Sam y comprender su estado actual. ¿Qué puede ser peor que haber estsado cuarenta años en el infierno en manos de Alastair? Sabes lo que me hizo lo viste."

"Intenté llegar a ti antes…" Castiel desvió la mirada, nunca habían tenido esa conversación y el ángel había deseado nunca tener que hablarlo. "Perdí buenos hermanos por eso y si hubiera podido…"

"Jamás te dije nada por eso, no te reprocharé no haber llevado un año antes, pero necesito que me des la oportunidad de saber por lo que pasó mi hermano."

"No es una buena idea."

El ángel y Dean se volvieron hacia la nueva aparición en el cuarto. Habían estado tan concentrados en Sam, que casi se habían olvidado de la presencia de Adam en la casa. Al mirarlo, el cazador recordó también, que su hermano ya no tenía la misma cara que él había conocido. Se le hacía raro, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó por fin Dean.

"Quieres ver aquello por lo que ha pasado tu hermano mientras estuvo en el infierno."

El muchacho caminando con su nuevo cuerpo, se movió tranquilamente por la sala. Ya no era el muchacho asustadizo que no comprendía nada sobre ángeles y demonios, sobre el motivo por el que estaba vivo o sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El joven que ahora estaba viendo Dean, tenía los ojos de un hombre sabio encerrado en el cuerpo del muchacho. Tal vez Michael le había protegido durante su instancia en el infierno, tal vez después de todo, había sido el mejor parado de aquel tormento. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a preguntarlo, sin saber si era por no hacerle recordarlo o por si no quería saber la respuesta.

"Quiero conocer el sufrimiento de Sam."

"Y yo te digo que no es una buena idea, bajo ninguna circunstancia." Adam continuó caminando, mientras Castiel y mantenían la mirada fija en él. "Las cosas no son allí abajo como vosotros podríais pensar, no se parece a nada que tu hayas visto en el cielo, Castiel y desde luego a nada de lo que tu vivieras en tu estancia en el infierno Dean."

El cazador se puso tenso escuchando aquellas palabras. Sin decir nada, había mantenido la esperanza de descubrir que el sufrimiento de Sam en el infierno hubiera sido mucho menor que el suyo. No quería ser un martir, no quería tener una competición para saber quien era el que peor lo pasaba en su estancia. Lo único que deseaba, aquello por lo que había rezado durante un año entero, era porque el alma de su hermano estuviera segura. Ahora comprendía que sus plegarias no habían servido de nada.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¿Realmente te lo tengo que explicar? Esperaba que lo hubieras comprendido ya." Adam se sentó en el sofá y no dijo nada más.

"Quiero que me lo cuentes tu. Estabas allí ¿no? Entonces dime lo que paso. Ya que Castiel no quiere mostrarme la mente de Sam, espero que tu, hermano, me permitas saber la verdad."

Las palabras de Dean hicieron daño a Castiel, si fuera humano, sentiría el corazón romperse el mil pedazos por el dolor. Tenía sentimientos, desde luego que si, Dean había conseguido mostrarle lo que era la verdadera amistad, como amar a alguien de algún modo u otro podía llevarle a arriesgar la vida a morir incluso, si era necesario. Por eso, escuchar a Dean decir, con otras palabras, que le había dejado tirado, no era plato del gusto de Castiel.

"No se si fue Michael o el infierno es así, pero apenas recuerdo…" Estaba diciendo Adam, cuando Castiel dio un paso adelante. El muchacho cayó inmediatamente, impresionado por la fuerza que desprendía el ángel. Castiel no le hizo caso y se dirigió, directamente, hasta donde estaba Dean.

"Eres un cazador muy testarudo Dean."

"Lo se, es cosa de familia, mi padre era igual."

"Va a ser siempre así ¿Verdad? Hasta que no consigas lo que quieres no dejaras de intentar, como decís los humanos…"

"Chantajearte emocionalmente. Y veo que funciona bien. ¿Vas a mostrarme de una vez aquello por lo que pasó mi hermano en el infierno o tengo que seguir recordándote todo lo que he hecho por ti en estos últimos años?"

Castiel suspiró con fuerza y empezó a preguntarse si era débil de espíritu o era una transformación que le había ocurrido después de tanto tiempo entre los humanos. En cualquier caso, las palabras de Dean eran ciertas, el cazador siempre conseguía de él lo que quisiera y ahora no iba a ser una excepción.

"No te va a gustar."

"Lo se, precisamente por eso lo tengo que ver. Si quiero ayudar a mi hermano, tengo que saber por lo que pasó él. No me mires así, lo mío fue distinto. Tomé una decisión cuando vendí mi alma. No se trataba de salvar al mundo con mi muerte, no… no es lo mismo ¿vale?"

El ángel asintió, pese a saber que Dean estaba mintiendo. Tal vez negar la realidad le hacía bien después de todo. Lo había visto todo, desde la muerte hasta el momento en el que había devuelto la vida a Dean y sabía que la versión de Dean no era la realidad, pero si era lo que le había contado a su hermano.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Dean, no es buena idea." Insistió Adam una vez más, pero para entonces ya no había remedio, como había dicho Castiel, el cazador era un hombre tozudo y había tomado su decisión ya. "Te vas a arrepentir."

Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, Dean miró con total sinceridad en los ojos a su hermano menor.

"Hace mucho que me arrepiento de cosas que he hecho, pero es mucho peor cuando no haces nada, cuando no tienes de que arrepentirte, porque eso solo significa que no has luchado. Eso es lo único que no puedo hacer, Adam, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la gente que importa sufre."

"Aún así, verlo no te hará ningún bien."

"Cass."

Dean salió de la habitación y tras él lo hizo el ángel. Un momento más tarde entró Bobby, ofreciendo una cerveza al muchacho.

"Te acostumbrarás a Dean."

"No es eso lo que me da miedo. Dean va a ver cosas… cuando estuvo en el infierno no fue tan terrible."

Pese al silencio de Adam, Bobby no preguntó más, pues el veterano cazador si que no quería saber nada más sobre lo que ninguno de los dos hermanos había pasado en el infierno. Cuidar de ellos cuando estaban vivos, era todo lo que deseaba hacer.

- o -

"Será mejor que te tumbes."

"Siento lo que he dicho antes. No pretendía molestarte o hacerte daño. pero cuando se trata de Sam, lo demás deja de tener importancia. Sam no debería haber muerto, yo estaba allí, tendría que haberlo evitado, soy su hermano mayor y le prometí cuando no era más que un bebé, que todo saldría bien. Le fallé y cuando le he visto antes… recordando todo aquello. Yo se lo que pasé y jamás," Las palabras se atragantaron por culpa de las lágrimas que intentaba no derramar por todos los medios. "jamás tenía que haber permito que Sam pasara por algo así. No es de un buen hermano."

"Ese no es motivo para tener que sufrir por ello."

"Cass."

Sin necesidad de decir nada más, Castiel comprendió los pensamientos del cazador. Dean se tumbó en la cama y se volvió hacia Castiel. Sabía que le veía hecho polvo aunque no dijera nada. le había hecho daño con sus palabras, aún cuando era su mejor amigo.

"Lo siento de veras."

"Dean, está bien, no soy un humano pero se lo que es tener hermanos y querer protegerlos." Dean asintió en silencio. "Esto va a dolerte."

"Lo se."

"Vas a ver cosas…"

"Cass."

"De acuerdo."

Se sentó junto al cazador y le miró a los ojos un momento, con la esperanza, vana, de que Dean cambiara de opinión, pero no lo hizo, Castiel sabía que no lo haría nunca. Llevó la mano hasta la frente de Dean, lo vio cerrar los ojos y pese a que no quería hacer aquello, Castiel sabía que no le quedaban más opciones.


	9. Chapter 9

De una forma que la mayoría de sus hermanos no comprendía, Castiel adoraba realmente a Dean. No se trataba de ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso o sexual, no se sentía en ningún sentido atraído por él. Pero le respetaba, en verdad le apreciaba, tanto como un amigo, como mirándolo como un guerrero, como el cazador al que había visto crecer durante toda su vida y ahora no quería verle sufrir, al menos no más de lo que había sufrido.

Dean abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que nada había ocurrido.

"Cass por favor. Es mi hermano, has visto lo que le ha ocurrido y tan sólo ha recordado unos pequeños fragmentos de lo que ha pasado allí abajo. Necesito saberlo, además, no creo que sea mucho peor a lo que pasé yo."

"Claro que será peor."

Adam todavía seguía allí y todavía le resultaba difícil a Dean, mirarle y ver otra persona, otro rostro, escuchar otra voz y asimilar que se trataba de su hermano como si nada.

"Lo digo en serio Dean y no me quieres escuchar. Será mucho peor, porque tu solo pasaste…"

Dean se levantó de golpe.

"¡Ya lo se maldita sea! Ya se que yo tan sólo estuve cuarenta años allí abajo y que para Sam han sido…" Se estremeció al pensar el tiempo que había supuesto el encierro en el encierro. "Y también se que no ha podido ser nada agradable compartir celda con Lucifer y Michael cuando están en su lucha personal. Precisamente por eso, tengo que saber lo que pasó, para saber a lo que me enfrento."

"¿Quieres que te diga a lo que te enfrentas?"

Adam dio un paso adelante, se parecía tan poco al muchacho asustadizo que Dean había conocido, ahora estaba lleno de una fuerza diferente. Se preguntó que le habría pasado en el infierno.

"No." Castiel se interpuso. "Dean, si de verdad quieres saber lo que le ocurrió a tu hermano, no seré yo quien te lo impida, pero tienes que saber una cosa." Miró al cazador y por un breve momento deseo que se echara atrás, que decidiera hacerles caso y aceptara no saber lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, le miró con la misma fuerza y decisión de un momento antes. "Como sabes, los demonios tienen muchas ideas distintas para tomarse su venganza; pero nosotros los ángeles… he visto a un ángel hacer cosas realmente terribles a los humanos."

"¿Intentas con eso disuadirme? Vamos Cass, me conoces casi mejor que mi propio hermano. Ya sabes que no lo vas a conseguir."

Sin decir nada más, Castiel se acercó a él, esperó a que estuviera sentado y puso su mano sobre la frente del cazador. Sabía que se lamentaría durante mucho tiempo por haber aceptado la petición de Dean, pero era su amigo y como tal, se lo debía.

Dean cerró los ojos y un momento más tarde, dejó de escuchar la voz de Adam, al menos no la que estaba escuchando en ese momento, escuchó gritar al muchacho, con la voz que él había conocido. Le escuchó gritar desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda, aun cuando sabía que nadie acudiría en su auxilio.

Sin embargo, todo estaba demasiado oscuro a su alrededor como para poder ver algo. Dio la vuelta, tenía que haber algo, no podía quedarse ahí mientras escuchaba a su hermano menor gritar.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Sam, solo que en este caso no se trataba de un grito sino de un débil gemido, el sonido de un alma derrotada, que tan sólo esperaba que llegara el final cuanto antes, aun cuando sabía que ese final más podría llegar en el infierno.

"¿Sam?" Le llamó.

Por mucho que esperó, no hubo contestación.

Comenzó a caminar, tenía que encontrarlos, dar con ellos y sacarlos de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tal vez esa era la solución a todos los problemas. Tal vez si él mismo rescataba el alma de su hermano, Sam volvería a ser el mismo. Continuó caminando, pero parecía que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Se topó con una pared y tras ella escuchó los gritos más cercanos. La pared estaba caliente, tanto que Dean se quemó al tocarla.

"¿Sam?" Recibió un grito como contestación, un grito desgarrador que sin duda alguna pertenecía a su hermano. Se estremeció, jamás le había escuchado gritar así, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía imaginarse lo que le estaban haciendo Lucifer y Michael. "Sam, estoy aquí hermanito, estoy aquí por ti. ¿Puedes oirme?"

"No puede."

Sobresaltado, Dean se dio la vuelta y pegó la espalda a la pared, de nuevo volvió a quemarse. Castiel estaba con él.

"Ni siquiera estamos aquí realmente ¿verdad?" Castiel negó con la cabeza.

Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se lastimó las palmas al hacerlo, escuchar los terribles gritos de su hermano tan cerca y no poder hacer nada por él. Aunque lo peor no era eso. lo peor eran los recuerdos, pues no hacía mucho que Dean había pasado por algo muy similar; por el mismo dolor, el mismo deseo de terminar con todo aquello y ser capaz de entregar la propia alma al torturador con tal de que termine.

Pero se trataba de su hermano, Sam era el que estaba siendo torturado y todo por salvarle a él, por liberar al mundo del Apocalipsis sin haberle preguntado. Eran un equipo, siempre lo habían sido, pero Sam había terminado por tomar su propia decisión al respecto.

"Necesito ver lo que le están haciendo."

"No."

"Cass no creo que me hayas traído hasta aquí para. ¡Agh!" Dean se dobló y cayó al suelo como si le hubieran disparado. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido, miró a su alrededor, buscando al que le había hecho aquello, pero no había nadie.

Como tampoco lo había cuando se retorció todavía más, sintiendo que alguien le arrancaba las entrañas con manos desnudas. Sintió su piel ardiendo y su cabeza a punto de estallar, aunque no lo hacía.

"¿Qué esetá pasando?"

"Tu fuiste que querías saber lo que había pasado tu hermano. No te lo puedo enseñar porque no puedo entrar en la cárcel de Lucifer, pero si puedo hacer, si estás lo suficientemente cerca de él, que sepas en tu propio cuerpo, lo que Lucifer y Michael le están haciendo."

Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Ni la peor de las torturas inflingidas por Alastair había sido parecido a eso. Deseaba morir, aun cuando sabía que no se trataba de ningún dolor real. Levantó la vista hacia Castiel, como si fuera a implorarle que le sacara de allí, pero no lo hizo. De alguna forma sentía que tenía que pagar porque Sam hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto.

"Cass." Consiguió decir Dean.

Sam seguía gritando al otro lado de la puerta, pero pronto se le sumaron también los gritos de Adam, no sonaban igual, definitivamente, Lucifer y Michael estaban divirtiéndose de verdad con el cazador.

Quería detenerlos, tenía que abrir esa puerta y sacar a Sam de allí. Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, porque en realidad no estaba allí. Se puso en pie con un gran esfuerzo, las piernas le temblaban, el estómago le ardía y la cabeza estaba llena de imágenes terribles, como si todas las atrocidades hechas por el ser humano a lo largo de la historia estuvieran en su cabeza de una sola vez.

"Cass, por favor, haz que pare." Gimió Dean, con sus últimas fuerzas.

El ángel se arrodilló junto a él, le tocó el hombro y esperó a que le mirara. No apareció una sonrisa en sus labios, pero si un gesto de amistad incondicional, un gesto que expresaba todo lo que no había sido capaz de decirle con palabras en todos aquellos meses.

"Lo siento." Dijo por fin, ayudando a Dean a levantarse.

De nuevo estaban en casa de Bobby, Dean estaba en el mismo sofá, pero todavía respiraba con dificultad, su rostro estaba lleno de sudor y todo su cuerpo todavía recordaba la agonía sufrida, aunque tan sólo hubiera sido un mal recuerdo, un eco de aquello por lo que había pasado su hermano.

"Lo siento." Repitió Castiel. "Hice todo lo que pude por encontrar la forma de sacar a Sam. Pero me fue imposible, nada, ni siquiera un ángel puede entrar en la jaula sin quedarse atrapado."

"No fue tu culpa. Quise culparte," Dean se levantó pero las piernas todavía estaban tensas y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Castiel le sostuvo. "Por algo que yo mismo no había sido capaz de hacer. Sam es mi responsabilidad, es mi hermano y si estuvo allí abajo, fue porque yo no supe evitarlo."

Los ojos pronto se le llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza, de desesperación, de odio hacia si mismo. Era tan grande, tan terrible la pena que le embargaba, que respirar, le era posible. El pecho le oprimía, como si quisiera hacerse daño a si mismo, le decía que había fallado a Sam, que había tenido tantas oportunidades de salvarle y siempre le había fallado.

"Dean, no lo hagas."

Aquella voz le devolvió a la realidad. Todavía apoyado en Castiel, se dio la vuelta y vio que Sam estaba allí, pálido, tambaleante y tan débil que parecía que estaba a punto de caer al suelo, se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, aunque Bobby estaba tras él sin quitarle la vista de encima por si pasaba algo.

"Sam, lo siento. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho como debería, pero siento no haber sido el hermano que debería."

El menor de los hermanos sonrió, no podía creer que después de todo por lo que habían pasado juntos, Dean todavía mantuviera ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, igual que cuando tenía cuatro años.

"¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?" Sam dio un paso adelante, no era fácil hacerlo con un cuerpo que acababa de recordar la peor tortura posible, pero se mantuvo firme, si ahora caía al suelo, Dean se sentiría todavía peor y no podía permitirlo. "No lo recordaba, porque yo mismo me obligué a olvidarlo, era mucho más fácil para los dos si yo había desaparecido.

"Sam…"

"No Dean, sabes que digo la verdad. Durante estos meses, has sido feliz con Lisa, has tenido una vida, una familia, todo lo que siempre has querido. Y yo… sabía que estaría completamente roto si volvía así sin más y no podía hacerte cargar con eso, no después de todo lo que has hecho por mi. Entonces Michael me dijo que había una forma de salir de allí, pero que para eso tenía que olvidar quien era. ¿No crees que hubiera sido mucho mejor para los dos convertirnos en extraños?"

Antes de que Dean pudiera contestar, Sam protestó, poco a poco, los recuerdos estaban regresando, no solo se trataba de su vida, sino que tenía que ver a su hermano morir en sus brazos y saber que había estado en el infierno, ver morir a su madre aún cuando no lo había visto en su momento… y su padre, todos habían muerto protegerle y ni siquiera creía merecerlo. Entonces volvieron las imágenes, los recuerdos y los sentimientos de aquella tortura sufrida durante años.

Su grito llenó toda la casa y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"¡Sam!"

Aún cuando no podía hacerlo, Dean corrió hasta su hermano y lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo. lo notó temblar, lo escuchó llorar y sollozar como si fuera otra vez el niño al que había criado.

"Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo."

"¿Lo ves? Os dije que no queríais recordar."

Dean levantó la cabeza, de nuevo Adam, como si de su propia conciencia se tratara estaba allí, mirándolos con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Entonces Dean se dio cuenta, lo había escuchado, sabía que también había sido torturado en el infierno y desde luego sabía que no tenía la misma fuerza de aguante que su hermano.

"¿Por qué a ti no te ha afectado?" Dijo Dean, sin separarse de Sam.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Tu también sufriste allí abajo, ¿Por qué no te afecta?"

Adam se mantuvo en silencio, tranquilo, sosegado incluso, como si aquello no fuera con él.

"Tu no lo entenderías Dean."

Entonces fue cuando lo comprendió realmente.

"No eres Adam, has intentado engañarnos estos días, pero ahora lo veo claro. No eres mi hermano, Adam nunca salió de allí abajo. Usaste a Sam como escapatoria, aunque todavía no se como."

"No se lo que hablas."

"Vamos, no te hagas el estúpido Michael"


	10. Chapter 10

"Eres más listo de lo que siempre había pensado, Dean." Dijo Michael, cambiando radicalmente su forma de hablar, sus movimientos, incluso su pose. Adam desapareció por completo.

"Gracias, supongo." Dean seguía arrodillado junto a su hermano, con una mano sobre la espalda de su hermano frotándola sin dejar de mirar a Michael. "¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿Por qué sacaste a mi hermano?"

"Ya te he dicho que no es tan fácil." Michael avanzó dos pasos hacia Sam, pero se interpuso antes. "Tranquilo Dean, que no voy a tocar a tu hermano, ya me he divertido bastante durante todo este tiempo." Dean se puso tenso, lo había sentido durante unos pequeños momentos.

La sola idea de imaginar a su hermano viviendo una pesadilla semejante durante años, estaba a punto de sacarle de sus casillas. Se preguntó si Michael todavía mantenía sus poderes o ahora era un ser humano normal y corriente. Si tuviera la certeza de que era una persona, se lanzaría a por él y descargaría toda la rabia contenida durante meses.

"Entonces explícamelo, porque no se porque te llevó tanto tiempo sacar a mi hermano de allí abajo. ¿Querías vengarte por todo lo que te hemos hecho? Y yo que pensaba que los ángeles erais los tipos buenos."

Michael sonrió y miró Sam. El muchacho se estremeció; todavía seguía sentado en el suelo. Dean observó la escena, desde luego había algo entre los dos que Dean desconocía, algo que aterraba a Sam y que hacía que Michael se creciera mucho más.

"En algo tienes razón, Dean. pasé muy buenos ratos torturando a tu hermano, porque Sam no es de lo que se deje romper fácilmente, creía que no aguantaría tanto como tu, pero mira por donde terminó por ceder y una vez que…"

"¡Cállate! No es eso lo que te he preguntado."

"Creía que querías saber lo que le había ocurrido a Sam allí abajo. ¿Lo recuerdas Sam? ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que nos divertimos?"

Contra más lo escuchaba, menos diferencia veía Dean entre Lucifer y Michael, realmente eran hermanos, porque eran exactamente igual de maníacos los dos. Por eso, no se podía hacer una idea de todo por lo que había sufrido Sam en el infierno.

"¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí Michael? Que sepas que he aprendido un par de trucos que podrían hacerte mucho daño. Por cierto ¿qué hay de tus poderes? ¿Todavía los tienes o te han cortado las alas?"

Michael fulminó con la mirada. Había dado en el clavo, Dean había acertado. Sonrió aliviado, no se trataba del peor enemigo al que podría enfrentarse.

"Es humano." Confirmó Castiel, que había estado investigándole, aunque todavía tenía algo, pues había conseguido ocultarle al ángel que había perdido su condición angelical. "Pero conserva los conocimientos. Vamos Michael, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Castiel se movió alrededor de su hermano mayor, como si así pudiera encontrar algo que todavía no había visto, las respuestas a todas las dudas que les planteaba la presencia de Michael allí.

"Está asustado." Todos se volvieron hacia Sam, que poco a poco se estaba poniendo en pie. "Le ha costado mucho salir del infierno, ha gastado más energía de la que creía para hacerlo. sigue siendo un ángel…"

"¿Se te han gastado las pilas?" Se burló Dean. "Pues lo siento pero no tenemos recambios, será mejor que te vayas a otro lado a comprar."

"Dean." Le recriminó Castiel, que todavía no tenía todas consigo de que Michael no tuviera ningún as bajo la manga. Le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que nunca se lanzaba a una batalla que no estuviera seguro que pudiera ganar y sobretodo, jamás le pediría ayuda a ningún humano por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas. "Se sincero por una vez Michael."

"Muy bien, lo seré."

Todavía le costaba a Dean ver el cuerpo de Adam y saber que no se trataba de su hermano. La última vez que se habían visto, ya se había tenido que adaptar a saber que no era Adam, que se trataba del maldito ángel que lo había poseído. Pero cuando había vuelto con Sam, por mucho que algo en su interior le decía que no era su hermano menor, que algo iba mal. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, la idea de recuperar a su familia era mucho más fuerte que él.

De nuevo, un ángel le había roto el corazón, la ilusión de que las cosas podían terminar por arreglarse. Ángeles y demonios, siempre eran los mismos los que le hacían sentirse como una auténtica mierda.

"Quiero volver al cielo."

Dean guardó silencio, casi no le había prestado siquiera atención. A su espalda Sam protestó y apunto estuvo de perder el poco equilibrio con el que contaba, su hermano lo sostuvo y se colocó detrás de él para que Sam pudiera apoyarse sobre su pecho.

"¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato?" Le dijo a Sam al oído, al mismo tiempo que ponía la mano sobre su frente con el temor de que le hubiera subido la fiebre. Pero no, al menos eso estaba bien.

"Me necesitas aquí, si tienes que enfrentarte a Michael." Dean se echó a reír. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿De verdad crees que en tu estado vas a ayudarme a enfrentarme a Michael? Por mucho que el tío no tenga poderes, no quiero que te metas en medio, ahora no. Lo que necesito es que estés bien, ahora que te he recuperado, no voy a arriesgar tu seguridad porque quieras hacerte el gallito."

"No se trata de eso."

"Lo se, pero sigo siendo tu hermano mayor y como tal tengo la razón." Sam quiso protestar, pero a Dean le daba igual lo que dijera.

No le había dicho a Sam lo terriblemente mal que lo había pasado durante ese año; precisamente por eso no estaba dispuesto a volver a arriesgar la vida de Sam. Nunca había olvidado lo que le había prometido a aquel bebé al que sacó de la casa en llamas de Lawrence. Protegerle era su prioridad, lo único realmente importante en su vida, lo demás, incluso Liza y Ben, habían llegado mucho más tarde.

Entonces escuchó decir eso de que Michael quería regresar al cielo. Levantó la mirada mientras Sam intentaba protestar y observó la expresión de Castiel, sin duda, aquello le había cogido por sorpresa, no se lo esperaba y Michael aprovechó el momento para ganar terreno y como si de un Winchester se tratara, usó la baza del hermano para desarmar a Catiel.

"Necesito tu ayuda, eres el único hermano en el que puedo confiar. Se que solo quieres lo mejor para todo el mundo y puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo, pero para eso tengo que llegar al cielo de nuevo y recuperar mis poderes."

Dean ayudó a su hermano a ponerse en pie; como Sam era bastante más grande que él y ya que apenas podía mantenerse derecho, apunto estuvo de hacer que Dean también perdiera el equilibrio. Pero el mayor consiguió sostenerlos a los dos. Como siempre había hecho.

"Cass, voy a llevar a Sam al dormitorio, ¿puedes ocuparte?"

"Dean estoy bien, lo digo en serio." Intentó protestar una vez más Sam, pero no consiguió hacer entrar a Dean en una discusión estúpida por hacer creer que estaba bien.

"Si, vete tranquilo."

Dean llevó con pequeños empujones a Sam hasta el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras él, no quería escuchar nada de lo que Castiel y Michael pudieran hablar, sobretodo porque estaba seguro que tendría que ver de alguna forma con su hermano. Lo sentía, no quería, pero lo sentía, Michael quería algo de Sam, si no lo habría sacado del infierno y aunque en cierta forma podría estar agradecido, sabía que no sería fácil quitarse del medio al ángel.

"¿Dean va todo bien?"

Sam ya se había acostado en la cama. Realmente le hacía falta, recordar, aunque no fuera más un segundo, de lo que había ocurrido allí abajo, apenas le dejaba fuerzas para hacer nada más. Se le estaban cerrando los ojos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"¿Deeeaaaan?" Dijo alargando las letras más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pues se sentía como si estuviera más borracho que otra cosa.

"Si tranquilo, es que no me siento cómodo con Michael rondando por aquí." Le arropó con cuidado, como si volviera a ser otra vez su hermanito, ese niño que no sabía nada de la maldad que había por el mundo.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y sonrió, estuvo tentado de besarle en la frente, siempre lo hacía cuando eran niños. Entonces era la forma de hacerle sentir bien, de que no se acordara tantas noches de que su padre no estaba en casa y mucho menos que pensara en los monstruos que cazaba continuamente. Pero no lo hizo, no quería torturar de esa manera a su hermano.

"¿Crees que Michael quiere algo de mi?" Dean guardó silencio, intentando buscar la repuesta más adecuada y sobretodo menos atemorizante para su hermano.

Lo malo era que Sam quería la verdad, era lo que siempre esperaba de Dean y desgraciadamente para el mayor de los hermanos, Sam era la única persona que sabía en todo momento cuando le mentía o le estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Sinceramente, Sammy, no lo se. Desearía que no, que tan sólo te ha dejado aquí para atraer a Castiel. Si tu estabas de vuelta, yo iría en tu busca y Cass querría ayudarme. De verdad que lo deseo Sammy, pero mi sentido arácnido me dice todo lo contrario, que no debes estar cerca de Michael, que quiere algo de ti. Así que por favor, quédate aquí, si hace falta podré un jodido perro del infierno en la puerta para que Michael no consiga entrar, pero hazme caso por una vez en tu vida y no salgas de aquí."

Sam le miró, por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado, por muchas cosas horribles que hubieran vivido; Dean seguía siendo su hermano mayor; el que se preocupaba por él, el que le protegía y el que seguía estando dispuesto a dar su vida por él. Su mirada jamás había sido tan sincera y aterrada al mismo tiempo, pero para Sam era normal, le había perdido y durante un año entero, se había hecho a la idea de que así sería siempre; que estaba solo, el último de los Winchester. La caza se había terminado para él, la vida que hasta ese momento había conocido había llegado as u fin.

Y de repente, allí estaba Sam, como si nada hubiera pasado, sin memoria, pero estaba bien. Pensar que podía perderlo una vez más a manos de Michael estaría acabando con él por dentro, aunque no dijera nada.

"Vale, pero…"

"¿Si?" Dijo Dean ligeramente alterado, poruqe le ocurriera algo a Sam.

"Quédate conmigo, se que dirás que soy una nenaza, pero…"

Se puso todo colorado, ya se imaginaba la risa de su hermano y los comentarios que iba a soltar, pero para su sorpresa Dean no lo hizo y como toda respuesta, recibió un cálido, "Claro que si hermanito."


	11. Chapter 11

Dean se quedó con Sam sin dudarlo, aunque no se lo hubiera pedido lo hubiera hecho. Tal vez estaba poniendo en peligro a Castiel, pero el ángel podía cuidar de si mismo después de todo y Sam, era Sam su hermanito. Le observó sentado junto a él, mientras se quedaba dormido, había caído en seguida, estaba agotado aunque no quisiera demostrarlo y dormir unas cuantas horas, sin recordar el infierno que había pasado allí abajo, sería lo mejor para él.

Le acarició el cabello y el muchacho se apretó a él y rodeó su cintura. En otras circunstancias, aquello le parecería una ñoñería, algo completamente infantil, pero en ese momento, Dean se sentía bien sabiendo que Sam no lo estaba pasando mal.

"Todo va a salir bien, hermanito, te lo prometo." Le dijo en voz baja para asegurarse que no le estaba escuchando. "Hemos pasado por mucho juntos, no creo que ninguna otra familia esté tan unidos como nosotros dos Sam. No creo que haya muchos hermanos que hayan ido al infierno por su familia y hayan vuelto después."

Sonrió apesadumbrado, no era momento de hacer bromas, pero si no intentaba pensar de la forma más positiva posible, sólo le quedaba derrumbarse y echarse a llorar. Sam había sido torturado durante un tiempo inimaginable en el infierno por Michael y Lucifer, el propio Michael lo había dicho, se habían divertido con él y después de ver lo que los ángeles eran capaces de hacer en los peores momentos…

"No te volverá a tocar, Michael no te va a poner una mano encima nunca, antes lo mataré, aunque eso signifique que los demonios ganen esta maldita guerra. Que se joda el mundo, que se joda el cielo y dios si hace falta, porque nadie te va a poner una mano encima nunca más."

Sam protestó entre sueños, pero se mantuvo dormido. Seguramente estaba recordando lo que había sufrido. Dean deseaba tanto poder entrar en su cabeza y borrarlo, tal vez Castiel podía hacerlo cuando todo aquello terminara.

Entonces se dio cuenta, Michael también era hermano de Castiel. ¿Significaba eso que Castiel sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Michael, como le ocurría a Dean? ¿Tenían los ángeles el mismo sentimiento por los hermanos? El cazador esperaba que no o de lo contrario estarían muertos.

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

Dean bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos pardos de Sam, mirándole directamente. Nunca había podido mentir a Sam cuando clavaba la mirada en él, parecía atravesarle, leer sus pensamientos, hasta los que no quería que su hermano viera y ahora le estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo.

"Pensaba que nuestra vida es demasiado extraña."

"Siempre lo ha sido, desde que éramos pequeños. Nada ha cambiado."

"Si que ha cambiado Sam. Porque antes era más fácil echarle la culpa a los demonios, al demonio de ojos amarillos por matar a mamá y convertirnos el o que somos ahora. Pero cuando se trata de ángeles, se supone que ellos son los buenos, ellos nos deberían proteger, ellos son los que salvan al mundo, no los que torturan en el infierno por haber intentando evitar el Apocalipsis."

Dean no pudo evitar temblar al pensar de nuevo en el año que Sam había pasado allí abajo. Lo intuía al fin y al cabo también había estado en el infierno, pero si Castiel no le permitía verlo, sería porque el sufrimiento de su hermano había sido extremo y tal vez no pudiera soportar verlo. Pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber lo que ha pasado y aunque tuviera que preguntarle a Michael lo sabría.

"Dean, tienes que aguantar." Sam se incorporó y miró a su hermano a los ojos, no había dejado de hacerlo en todo el rato, pero sabía que ahora más que nunca tenái que hacerlo. "Tienes que aguantar, porque ahora mismo no diferencio excesivamente la realidad de lo que forma parte de mis sueños y pesadillas. Así que tienes que estar bien para decirme que me estoy volviendo loco o para evitar que lo haga."

"Sam…"

"No quiero que me digas que estoy bien y que no va a pasar nada, porque llevas toda la vida diciéndomelo y todavía no se ha cumplido, así que seamos sinceros, tu eres el fuerte, el que tiene que tirar de mi cuando empiece a ver lo que no es real, lo que ya no me está pasando."

Dean tragó saliva para tranquilizarse y sonrió a su hermano.

"Claro que si hermanito, ¿Quién lleva todos estos años cuidando de ti?"

Justo cuando Sam iba a contestar, un golpe proveniente de la sala de al lado los asustó a los dos. Allí solo estaban Castiel y Michael. Sam intentó levantarse, pero Dean, que lo conocía perfectamente, lo detuvo.

"Quédate aquí."

"Quiero ayudar."

"No estás bien todavía, por si no te acuerdas tuviste un ataque y estuvimos a punto de perderte hace unas horas. Si Michael ha decidido atacar no vas a ser de mucha ayuda en tu estado y yo estaría mucho más tranquilo si te quedaras aquí."

Ya salía otra vez el hermano protector. Hacía mucho que Sam no lo veía, incluso creía que se había librado de ese Dean que siempre estaba encima de él, protegiéndole, evitando que se metiera en líos, que le pegaran los chicos del colegio o que papá descubriera que había hecho alguna trastada en casa. Pero como decirle que no cuando Dean sabía usar tan bien como él aquella mirada cachorrillo.

"Ten cuidado."

Dean asintió y abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio, a simple vista, el salón parecía estar en perfecta calma, cosa que desde luego no era muy normal teniendo en cuenta que Michael y Castiel deberían estar allí. Se adentró unos pasos en la habitación y sacó su arma, no le haría mucho a Michael con ella, pero al menos lo desconcentraría el tiempo suficiente para que Castiel reaccionara.

"Has sido un traidor durante todo este tiempo Castiel. ¿Creías que la justicia de nuestro padre no caería sobre ti? Llevo esperando esto mucho tiempo, pero ha llegado el momento de que dejemos las cosas claras."

"Eso es Michael, ¿qué tal si dejamos las cosas claras todos?" Dean apareció en el salón con el arma apuntando a Michael.

Miró un momento a Castiel, asegurándose que su amigo, aunque caído en el suelo y aparentemente magullado, estaba bien. Castiel asintió a Dean y comenzó a levantarse, aunque la mirada de Michael, todavía clavada en él pese a la presencia de Dean, le hacía sentirse atemorizado.

"¿Qué haces aquí Dean? Creía que estabas cuidando de tu hermano, como todos hacemos, cuidamos de nuestros hermanos y cuando los hermanos pequeños cometen errores o faltas imperdonables se les castiga. Supongo que eso también funcionará así entre los humanos ¿no es cierto Dean?"

Castiel se puso en pie de nuevo y Dean se dio cuenta que una mancha roja crecía por debajo de su camisa, empapando su ropa rápidamente.

"¿Cass?"

"Estoy bien."

"Estás sangrando."

"He dicho que estoy bien." Dio un paso algo vacilante y tambaleándose hacia Michael. Algo andaba mal, Dean lo sabía, podía leerlo en los ojos de su amigo, Castiel había tenido la misma mirada cuando había planeado sacrificarse sin importar el precio, para que ellos pudieran acabar con Zacarías. "No sabes lo que estás hablando Michael. Se trata de una guerra y yo cogí el bando que nuestro padre hubiera querido."

"Padre no está con nosotros Cass, ¿es que todavía no te has dado cuenta? Nos ha dejado tirados, pero sobretodo ha abandonado a sus queridos humanos. Es el momento que nosotros también lo hagamos y volvamos al cielo hermano, a nuestro lugar. Si no lo hacemos ten por seguro que habrá una guerra para tomar el poder, más hermanos de los que ya han muerto morirán y los humanos a los que tanto quieres sufrirán más. Es mucho más fácil a mi modo Cass, vuelve conmigo, se mi mano derecha, el puesto todavía es tuyo si lo quieres."

"Un momento."

Dean dio un paso más y se colocó entre Castiel y Michael. Miró a su amigo, no estaba bien, aquella herida le estaba debilitando rápidamente, tal vez era cosa de los ángeles, no algo que solo afectara al ser humano en el que habitaba. Estaba cada vez más pálido y sostenerse en pie ya no era cosa fácil.

"¿Todavía sigues aquí?" Michael se echó a reír. "Empiezo a pensar que tienes mucho afán de protagonismo Dean. Pero te daré un consejo, no te metas en lo que no sabes."

"Se una cosa Mickey, Castiel es mi amigo, podría decir que casi le siento como un hermano, casi tanto como Sam y creo que todavía no sabes como de pesado puedo ser cuando se lastima a uno de mis hermanos."

Michael levantó la mano hacia Dean y el cazador tuvo que dar un paso atrás. Era increíble la fuerza del ángel. Cerró la mano dejando tan solo un dedo apuntando al cazador, demostrando así que no necesitaba nada para matarlo y conforme bajaba el dedo, Dean se veía obligado a arrodillarse, mientras la presión sobre su cuello se hacía cada vez peor y respirar no se hacía nada fácil.

"No sabes contra quien estás jugando, niñato. Crees que soy un ángel como Castiel, un tipo de segunda, incluso Zacarías, que quería ser mucho más de lo que podía alcanzar. Pero yo… no, no Dean, no soy como ellos, porque con este simple dedo podría matarte y tendría la fuerza suficiente para entrar en ese dormitorio y volver a hacer pasar a Sam por el mismo sufrimiento que en el infierno."

Dean protestó, quería lanzarse contra él, acabar con ese desgraciado allí mismo y evitar que Sam volviera a estar en peligro nunca más. Pero no pudo moverse, tenía las rodillas clavadas al suelo, en la forma más literal posible, al igual que las manos. Tan sólo podía mover la cabeza, seguramente porque Michael se lo permitía, para poder mirarle a los ojos, porque hablar se había convertido en algo totalmente imposible también.

Para Michael aquello no era más que un juego. Estaba jugando con Castiel, hiriéndole cuando le apetecía o haciendo mayor la herida de su costado y se divertía con Dean, jugando con él como si fuera su marioneta personal.

"Te daré un tiempo para pensarlo Castiel, puedo volver a cielo cuando quiera, pero necesito la llave de casa y eso se que solo me lo puedes proporcionar tu. Es divertido tener juguetes como vosotros pero quiero volver a casa."

"Si es para comenzar una guerra civil entre los ángeles o para acabar con la humanidad otra vez, la llave jamás será tuya." Dijo Castiel manteniéndose todo lo firme que pudo.

"Muy bien, veo que me lo vas a poner difícil. Entonces dejaré que recapacites, pero te daré unos cuantos incentivos, dos en realidad, ya que Sam va a empezar a recordarlo todo, muy pronto. ¿queréis ayudarle? Entonces me váis a necesitar."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Dijo Castiel expresando lo que el propio Dean pensaba y deseaba decir, pese a no poder hacerlo.

"De que no podrás ayudarle a olvidar si eres humano." Michael abrió la mano de par en par y la volvió a cerrar enfocando al corazón de Castiel, el ángel cayó al suelo de golpe entre gemidos de dolor. "En cuanto a ti, si quieres ayudar a tu hermano, convence a Castiel para que trabaje conmigo, aunque no se como lo harás, si no eres capaz de hablar." De nuevo Michael levantó la mano y la colocó sobre la frente de Dean.

El muchacho cayó al suelo igual que Castiel. Cuando los dos lograron ponerse en pie, Michael había desaparecido. Dean se levantó por completo, pero Castiel se desplomó de nuevo al sentir el terrible dolor en su costado, algo que no había experimentado nunca. Dean se acercó a él y abrió la boca pero cuando quiso decir algo, las palabras no salieron de su garganta, ni siquiera fue capaz de formularlas.

"¿Chicos va todo bien?"

Sam salió del dormitorio apoyándose en pared, todavía se sentía débil y lo que su cuerpo le pedía era estar en la cama. Pero su instinto le había dicho que saliera y no se había equivocado, Castiel estaba en el suelo, en lo que empezaba a ser un charco de sangre, mientras Dean levantó la vista hasta su hermano con el terror dibujado en su mirada.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dime que hay otra forma. Eres un ángel, debes de tener muchos recursos." Dean deseaba tanto escuchar eso, que no se percató de cómo su amigo le pedía perdón con la mirada, ya que con palabras le hubiera sido completamente imposible.

"Lo siento mucho Dean."

"Joder, Cass, no puedes decirme que no hay ninguna forma de parar lo que está a punto de explotar en la mente de mi hermano y evitar que Michael gane esta batalla." Clavó su mirada en Castiel, después de todos aquellos días de malas noticias y sustos por parte de Sam, necesitaba algo bueno. "Por favor."

"Lo siento mucho, pero ya sabes que no puedo mentirte con algo así."

Dean suspiro, no era de extrañar, en realidad ya lo sabía pero de todas formas tenía que intentarlo. Se sentía tan impotente, su hermano estaba a punto de recordar todo lo que le había ocurrido en el infierno y seguramente su mente no estaría preparada para soportarlo. No quería ni pensar lo que le ocurriría en ese momento y lo único que podían hacer para evitarlo, era aceptar las condiciones de Michael, muy concretas por otra parte, rendíos a mi.

"No puedo permitir que te sacrifiques por nosotros."

"No se trata de sacrificio Dean, es lo que tengo que hacer. He roto demasiadas normas por ayudaros, os he salvado la vida más veces de las que nadie sabe y cuando llegó el momento elegí un bando. Eso precisamente es lo que estoy haciendo ahora, imponer mi lealtad ante cualquier cosa y si para recuperar a tu hermano, tengo que sacrificarme…

"Sabes que daría mi vida por mi sin dudarlo." Dijó Dean en el silencio de la habitación.

"Precisamente por eso lo hago."

Los dos amigos se miraron, se preguntaron si volverían a tener un día tranquilo como ese, en el que Sam simplemente estaba durmiendo, en el que ningún ángel ni demonio les atacaba y en el que podían hablar tranquilamente.

"Tal vez no tengas que hacerlo."

Dean y Castiel contuvieron la respiración ante la aparición de Bobby. El veterano cazador había pasado toda la noche del día anterior, leyendo libros y buscando en internet, ahora Dean lo llamaba ratón de biblioteca, aunque con el humor que gastaba su amigo no era buena idea usar mucho ese nombre

"¿Has encontrado algo?"

Estaban cansados, agotados, llevaban días sin dormir, aunque se habían preocupado mucho de no permitir que Sam se enterara de nada de esto, ya tenía bastante con su problemas y con su cabeza a punto de estallar. Habían buscado en todos los manuscritos que habían caído en sus manos, cualquier tipo de solución para bloquear recuerdos, pero los que no conllevaban perder en cierto modo la mente del _paciente_, tenía que ver con ciertos rituales y sacrificios que por lo pronto los llevarían al a cárcel, los más normales simplemente no lo tocaban, era un tema imposible de encontrar y Dean casi había perdido la esperanza.

Había descubierto que el alcohol era un buen sedante para el miedo y la pena, aunque también se llevaba consigo la mente racional y todo en lo que era capaz de pensar era en lo que iba a hacer cuando Sam enloqueciera.

Primero pensó en internarlo en un psiquiátrico, después de todo allí podrían darle todos los tratamientos que necesitara, pero incluso con todo ese alcohol en vena, no le pareció una buena ideal; luego se dijo que cuidaría de él, que podría seguir teniendo la misma vida de siempre, solo que Sam sería un poco diferente, pero nada importante, que bonitas son las iluisones que crea el whiskey en cantidades industriales y finalmente vio la solución más sencilla, instalarse en casa de Bobby. Desde luego no le dejaría con el marrón y se marcharía durante días, no les haría eso a ninguno de los dos, se quedaría con él, tal vez podría empezar a trabajar con su amigo en el desguace y muy de vez en cuando podría hacer alguna que otra cacería.

Pero al menos el alcohol le ayudó a ver como podría ser su mundo sin el Sam que conocía ahora, sin su pequeño Sammy y por mucho que odiara decirlo, era algo bastante probable que ocurriera.

"No se si he encontrado algo o se trata de una tremenda locura, pero al menos es algo a tener en cuenta." Dean y Castiel se mantuvieron en silencio esperando las noticias. "Es un viejo ritual para separar la mente del cuerpo y para entrar en la mente de otras personas."

"¿Quieres sacar a Sam de su cuerpo y meterlo en el de otra persona? Lo siento Bobby, pero por mucho que quiero a mi hermano, no me gusta la idea de tenerlo dentro de mi cuerpo."

"No es eso Dean, lo que estoy diciendo es que es un ritual para que uno de nosotros pueda entrar en la mente de Sam y repare la pared que se está rompiendo."

"Nunca he actuado de albañil, pero supongo que podré hacerlo."

La mejor arma de Dean Winchester, para los momentos de miedo, era el humor y sobretodo el humor del malo, como el que estaba soltando a borbotones en ese momento. Todo para no decir en voz alta, que le parecía la mayor locura del mundo y que no había forma de hacer algo así sin la preparación necesaria de años.

Pero Bobby parecía tan convencido de sus palabras que no lo dijo en voz alta y esperó que todavía tuviera algo más que decir. Pero su amigo se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta suya o de Castiel.

"He oído casos en los que se ha hecho algo así." Dijo el ángel. "No es fácil y requiere demasiada preparación. Tiempo al fin y al cabo, del que no disponemos."

De repente, lo sintió en su interior. No sabía como llamarlo, porque tampoco tenía nombre en realidad, pero Dean sabía que algo estaba cambiado dentro de él. La sola idea de perder a su hermano le destrozaba, de la misma forma que la posibilidad por remota que fuera de recuperarlo y ayudarlo, renovaba sus ánimos hasta puntos insospechados.

Si un momento antes estaba completamente desesperanzado porque no veía la forma de ayudar su hermano, la voz y el discurso de Castiel empezaron a hacerle ver las cosas de otra forma.

Se trataba de una de las características de Castiel y que solo le ocurría con Dean, por muy desesperada que fuera la situación, tener a Castiel cerca le hacía sentir capaz de cualquier cosa. Junto a Sam era su mejor amigo

"Entonces, lo podemos hacer."

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no era buena idea entrar en los recuerdos de Sam y ver todo por lo que pasó en el infierno?" Dean asintió sabía perfectamente a donde iba a parar a eso, pero aún así prefirió que Castiel se lo dijera. "No es una buena idea."

"No he dicho que lo fuera."

"Pero…"

"No, Bobby, se trata de mi hermano y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por él. Así que vamos a dejar de hablar y vamos a ponernos manos a la obra." No hubo más discusión. Ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada, sabían muy bien que habría forma de hacer que Dean pensara de otra forma. "Cuando tengáis todo lo necesario, avisadme. Voy a ver a mi hermano."

Después de conseguir ponerse en pie y ver a Castiel sangrando, había caído de rodillas al suelo, su cuerpo ya no le sostenía por más tiempo y la respiración comenzó a fallarle. Obviamente, la opción de llevarlo a un hospital, fue en seguida descartada, le harían pruebas y jamás sabrían lo que le ocurría. La medicina no podía hacer nada por él.

Ahora al menos dormía lo más tranquilamente posible, aunque Dean temía que los sueños que pudiera tener no fueran en absoluto placenteros. Ya había visto lo que podía llegar a ocurrir si recordaba todo lo sufrido allí abajo.

Se sentó a su lado y lo observó. Apartó unos cuantos mechones sueltos de su frente y sonrió. Se parecía tanto al niño que había cuidado durante toda su vida. Después de todo seguía siendo Sam, Sammy, ese niño al que quería más que a su propia vida. Había dado su vida por él y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que verlo sufrir, porque no podía hacer nada por él. Se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño, no le importó, Sam estaría sufriendo mucho más que él.

"No te preocupes Sam, no se como, pero te prometo que vamos a salir de esta y tu volverás a ser el mismo. Me da igual lo que diga Cass, si tengo que entrar en tu mente y ver todas la mierdas que te hicieron en el infierno, lo haré y te sacaré."

Sam se removió en la cama, aunque Dean no estaba muy seguro si lo había escuchado o solo se trataba de sus pesadillas. Esperó, pero su hermano no abrió los ojos ni hizo un solo gesto de estar mínimamente consciente.

Bobby tocó en la puerta y el muchacho se dio la vuelta.

"Es el momento. Tenemos todo lo necesario."

"¿Tan pronto?"

"Muchacho, llevas aquí más de tres horas, Cass te ha estado vigilando y me ha dicho que apenas te has movido en todo el rato. Dice que parecías hipnotizado."

"Entonces ¿podemos hacerlo?"

"¿Estás totalmente seguro? Cass ha dicho…

Dean se puso en pie, estiró el cuerpo, si definitivamente llevaba más horas de las que creía en esa posición y miró con fuerza a su amigo. "Se lo que dice Cass y se lo que hace porque es mi amigo y no quiere que me pase nada malo. Pero sabes muy bien…"

"Si lo se, por eso te voy a ayudar y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no os pase nada malo a ninguno de los dos por ser demasiado cabezotas."

"Entonces lo tenemos todo." Dijo más en una afirmación que en una pregunta. Bobby tan solo asintió. "No perdamos más tiempo entonces."

Miró una vez más a su hermano, temeroso de que el ritual saliera mal, podían pasar tantas cosas y ninguna de ellas parecía aceptable y mucho menos positiva. Mantuvo la mirada un momento en Sam, como si tuviera que recordarlo así para lo que pudiera pasar. No dijo nada, sabía que su hermano le entendía perfectamente, sonrió para que Sam no le viera triste, si es que estaba consciente.

"Volveré pronto hermanito."


End file.
